When Love Come
by Lydaejae
Summary: Seperti bunga yang merekah. Aku harap perasaanmu padaku seperti itu, tapi... bisakah? / BL / YAOI / chapter 6 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Title: When Love Come

Author: Ly

Genre: Romance, drama

Main Cast: B.A.P members

Rating: T

Type: Chaptered

Disclaimer: This story is mine. Don't plagiarize.

Warning: Boys Love and typo(s)

Summary: Seperti bunga yang merekah. Aku harap perasaanmu padaku seperti itu, tapi… bisakah?

.

.

STORY BEGIN

.

.

Chapter 1: Bunga _Daisy_ dan Bunga _Chrysanthemum_

.

.

KLING KLING

Lonceng yang ditaruh tepat di atas badan pintu kayu bercat putih itu bergoyang dan berbunyi nyaring. Pintu putih itu terbuka dari luar dengan perlahan tanpa meninggalkan bunyi. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat dari sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilap yang pastinya sepatu itu bermerk mahal. Seseorang lelaki dengan baju _turtle neck_ putih dan _coat_ coklat masuk dengan anggunnya. Senyumnya yang manis dan rambutnya yang berwarna _silver_ membuat dirinya semakin terlihat seperti boneka hidup yang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota. Cerahnya cahaya matahari pagi yang menyusup melalui celah-celah tanaman yang bergantungan dalam ruangan itu menerpa wajah putih, mulus, berkilau, dan meronanya, membuatnya terlihat semakin ughh… Sungguh menawan. Tampan sekali, tetapi itu menurutnya, karena bagi seseorang atau mungkin beberapa orang, dia terlihat can…tik mungkin, tetapi jangan sekali-kali menyebutnya cantik tepat di hadapannya, jika kau tidak ingin dipukuli hingga mati. Haha.

Mendengar bunyi lonceng dan suara langkah kaki yang memasuki tokonya, pemuda itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri pelanggan pertamanya saat tepat lelaki cantik-tampan itu mendekat ke arahnya. "Oh selamat datang Kim Sajjangnim, kali ini bunga apa yang ingin kau beli?" tanya pria berpipi _chubby_ seraya tersenyum dengan amat sangat ramahnya sehingga menyebabkan lubang dikedua pipinya terlihat amat jelas, tetapi setelah itu jangan lewatkan _smirk_ kecilnya yang terlihat sungguh licik, "tapi apa… dia tidak muak kau belikan bunga setiap hari, oh bahkan setiap saat? Hmm?" tambahnya lalu terbahak dengan manis.

"Yaa! Neo! Harusnya kau bersyukur ada yang membeli bungamu, harusnya kau bersyukur atas rejeki yang kau dapatkan. Untung-untung aku membeli darimu. Haishh… bukannya malah seperti ini, kau terkesan seperti tidak menyukaiku." Kata Tuan Kim Sajjangnim. Kim Himchan Sajjangnim. Dia berkacak pinggang sambil membuang muka. Bibir mengerucut. Wajah super kusut. Kedua kaki yang saling menghentak bergantian. Aigoo…

"Wuaahh hyung _calm down_ … aku hanya bercanda. Hhhh kau memang _sensitive_ sekali… tsk tsk tsk." Lelaki berpipi _chubby_ itu – Yoo Youngjae memang pada dasarnya sudah mengetahui dengan betul bahwa Kim Sajjangnim mempunyai sifat yang super duper _sensitive_ , maka dari itu Youngjae tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk tidak menggoda hyungnya satu itu. Menggoda Kim Himchan itu sangat menyenangkan. Yoo Youngjae berani bersumpah. Bukannya menghindari untuk tidak menggoda singa betina, Youngjae malah dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk mengganggui si singa betina itu, karena apa, tingkah hyungnya yang sangat mirip dengan anak kecil itu mampu membuat hari Youngjae berwarna, yahh setidaknya Youngjae mengawali harinya dengan menyenangkan.

Kim Himchan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan perkataan Youngjae. Dia masih setia dengan posisi marahnya yang seperti anak kecil, bahkan sekarang dia lebih membuang mukanya, mengarahkannya ke arah jendela yang ada di samping kanan tubuhnya dengan bibir yang berkomat-kamit tidak jelas dan sesekali mendengus kesal. Apakah dia sekesal itu? Melihat tingkah Himchan, Youngjae hanya bisa berkacak pinggang, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan terkekeh kecil, lalu setelahnya ia membuang nafas. "Baiklah… baiklah… maafkan aku hyung, tapi kenapa kau sekesal itu? Aku bahkan tidak bercanda berlebihan kepadamu. Hyung… ada apa dengan mu? Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?" kening Youngjae mengkerut dan matanya sedikit memincing memandang Himchan. Youngjae penasaran, dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sajjangnim yang satu ini.

Akhirnya Himchan melunak dan mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Youngjae. "Aku minta maaf… aku hanya sedang terbawa emosi oleh kata-kata mu… biasanya tidak seperti ini walau kau bercanda sangat keterlaluan sekalipun, aku tau itu hanya bercanda, tapi… perkataan mu itu ada benarnya. Mungkin dia sudah muak dengan bunga pemberianku atau… dia sudah muak denganku…" suasana yang tadinya menyenangkan tiba-tiba menjadi redup seperti di kelilingi awan mendung. Iya awan mendung dan sebentar lagi akan ada hujan dari 2 bola mata indah itu dan mungkin juga akan menganak sungai, mengalir melalui 2 gundukan pipi mulus yang sekarang sudah mulai terlihat tembam dari biasanya. Mata Himchan meredup dan pandangannya kosong. Ini pagi yang cerah, tapi tidak untuk Kim Himchan, "apakah aku harus menyerah… sekarang?" pria berumur 27 tahun itu menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hyung…" Youngjae tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sungguh. Dia kaget dengan perubahan mendadak dari sikap yang Himchan perlihatkan. Otak jeniusnya bekerja untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat guna menghibur hati gundah seorang Kim Himchan Sajjangnim. Setidaknya dia harus mengatakan kata-kata penyemangat hidup, "selama 4 tahun aku mengenalmu. Aku tau Kim Himchan bukanlah orang yang pantang menyerah. Dia pria _childish_ yang optimis. Dia akan melakukan apapun, bahkan hal konyol untuk orang yang dia sayang. Aku yang minta maaf hyung… aku sudah keterlaluan menyinggungmu, aku mengatakan hal seperti itu karena aku tau kau bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah hanya dengan sindiran atau kata-kata pedas… maafkan aku sekali lagi. Aku tau hyung bahwa kau tidak akan menyerah, jika kau ingin menyerah, coba ingat bagaimana kau memulainya dan kerasnya usahamu untuk mempertahankannya…" Youngjae mendekat dan memeluk hyungnya dengan lembut. Menepuk punggungnya perlahan. Memberikannya ketenangan lewat cara verbal dan nonverbal.

Himchan balas memeluk Youngjae. Pelukan kakak-adik. "Tapi ada saat di mana sesuatu itu tidak bisa dipaksakan lagi. Jika memang tidak bisa, kenapa masih harus dipertahankan dan dipaksakan? Ada saat di mana kita harus benar-benar merelakan sesuatu itu pergi… benar kan?" dia berhenti sejenak hanya untuk mengambil nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dadanya sangat sesak. Mengapa keadaan berubah sangat drastis? "aku bukannya menyerah jae-ah… aku hanya sudah tidak bisa memaksanya lagi… mungkin mengejarnya selama 6 tahun lebih sudah sangat keterlaluan baginya… aku mencintainya… sangat mencintainya… dia _tiger_ ku yang berharga, aku tidak bisa melukainya lebih lanjut. Kata-kata mu membuatu sadar sepenuhnya… aku tidak bisa… lagi." Tumpah sudah. Air itu mengalir dengan indahnya melalui 2 bola mata berlensa biru itu. Himchan memeluk Youngjae semakin erat, mencengkram baju belakang Youngjae amat keras. Menangis sesenggukan dipundak sempit Youngjae. Himchan tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sebenarnya ia sudah menahan unek-uneknya tentang hal ini akhir-akhir ini dan memilih untuk meneruskan perjuangannya, tetapi kata-kata Youngjae membuat pikiran Himchan terbuka. Ia menyadari bahwa perjuangannya selama 6 tahun lebih yang tak kunjung ada hasilnya ini harus segera disudahi. Jika memang tidak bisa, mengapa harus dipaksakan?

Youngjae terkejut bukan kepalang. Dia tercekat. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Ia menelan _saliva_ nya susah payah. Kim Himchan menangis. Menangis keras. Dibahunya. Mencengkramnya. Memeluknya sangat erat. Mengapa jadi seperti ini?! Sumpah demi apapun. Youngjae benar-benar hanya bercanda. Dia… dia… dia terlalu terkejut. Pikirannya mendadak _blank_. Ini sangat mendadak. Ia hanya bisa mengerjab-kerjabkan matanya perlahan. "Hyung…" tangannya terangkat kaku untuk mengelus punggung Himchan perlahan. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan. _Apa?! Kenapa menyalahkanku?!_

Setelah 5 menit tangis itu mulai reda, meskipun masih ada suara sesenggukan. Himchan melepaskan pelukan beserta cengkramannya dan memandang Youngjae sendu. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu… sungguh. Sejak akhir-akhir ini aku memang sudah memikirkan hal ini, tapi aku menahannya. Setelah kau mengatakannya barusan, itu membuatku semakin sadar bahwa ternyata pemikiranku akhir-akhir ini benar. Aku harus mengakhirinya. I'm done." katanya dengan suara yang serak dan lemah. Dia memegang pundak Youngjae lembut dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Seakan mengatakan aku baik-baik saja.

Youngjae yang menerima senyuman sok tegar itu semakin merasa bersalah. Yoo Youngjae kau bodoh. Kau benar-benar harus menjaga kata-katamu mulai dari sekarang! "hyung…" Youngjae menatapnya dalam. Penuh kesedihan. Kim Himchan bisa seperti ini?! Jujur ini hal baru untuknya. Selama 4 tahun ia mengenalnya, baru kali ini Kim Himchan menunjukkan sisinya yang seperti ini. Indah namun rapuh. Dia bisa melakukan semua ini dan tetap bertahan dari segala hal yang mungkin sangat melukai hatinya selama 6 tahun lebih mengejar cintanya. Tetap terlihat ceria walaupun dia menerima jutaan penolakan dari sang " _tiger_ ". Tetap gigih mengejarnya walaupun mungkin si _tiger_ mengusirnya berjuta-juta kali. Kim Himchan luar biasa. Itu yang ada dipikiran Yoo Youngjae sekarang. Menatapnya semakin dalam dan memikirkan bagaimana seorang Kim Himchan yang luar biasa tegar membuatnya ingin menangis. Persetan dengan pemikirannya tadi yang ingin mengawali hari dengan menyenangkan.

"Ahh waee?! Yaa! Jangan ikut menangis… kau akan membuatku semakin terluka… kau seharusnya membalas senyumanku… memberikanku ketenangan, bukannya malah seperti ini haishh…" Kim Himchan merajuk manja, sepertinya dia sudah kembali seperti semula. Dia sudah tidak memegang pundak Youngjae lagi, "aku baik-baik saja jae…" tambahnya. Himchan mengerti jalan pikiran Youngjae, maka dari itu Ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan Youngjae, tetapi jelas Himchan tidak baik-baik saja.

Youngjae hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar hyungnya kembali, tetapi mungkin belum sepenuhnya. Otak cerdas Youngjae berpikir mungkin Himchan hyung hanya ingin mencairkan suasana. "Aku minta maaf sekali lagi hyung…" katanya pelan seraya tersenyum manis.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan salahmu…" setelah membalas perkataan Youngjae, Himchan melihat ke arah jam tangan _branded_ yang melingkar mewah ditangan kirinya, "sudah jam 9, aku harus pergi. Ada rapat jam 10. Aku harus menyiapkan banyak berkas sebelum rapat dimulai dan… aku tidak jadi membeli bungamu jae… hahaha… bukannya membeli aku malah seperti ini… mian…" katanya seraya tersenyum hambar.

Penepuk pundak Youngjae 2 kali, setelah itu Kim Himchan membalikkan badan, melangkah pergi mendekati pintu. Menarik pintu bercat putih itu perlahan. Sebelum Himchan membuka pintu kayu itu lebar dan benar-benar pergi dari toko bunga Yoo's _FlowerShop_ , tangan putih, mulus, dan halus seorang Yoo Youngjae manahannya dan otomatis membuat badan Kim Sajjangnim menyentak kebelakang secara dramatis, rambutnya berkibar seperti dalam iklan _shampoo_. Ia membalikkan badan dan ekspresi yang pertama kali Youngjae lihat adalah raut muka bingung yang super duper _cute_ , bibir _shape-M_ sempurna yang membuka membentuk huruf "O", mata berkedip-kedip lucu, dan pipinya yang sedikit menggembung. Bagaimana bisa pria sesempurna ini diabaikan oleh seorang " _tiger_ "? "hyung… tunggu sebentar."

"Youngjae wae?"

"Ini hyung…" Youngjae memberikan sebuklet bunga. 50 batang Bunga _Daisy_ warna merah, "ini gratis Hyung… anggap saja ini sebagai penyemangatmu pagi ini." Youngjae masih memegang lengan Himchan. Sedikit menjeda kalimatnya dengan helaan nafas halus, ini akan sulit untuk dikatakan, "hyung… cobalah sekali lagi. Sekali saja. Aku tidak sembarangan memberikanmu buklet ini. 50 batang yang artinya cinta tanpa batas dan Bunga _Daisy_ warna merah yang artinya cinta yang tulus dan sederhana. Bunga ini adalah doa dariku untukmu hyung… kau harus mencobanya sekali lagi, setelah itu terserah padamu."

Bunga itu masih ada pada genggaman tangan Youngjae, sepertinya Himchan enggan mengambilnya, tetapi setelah beberapa menit bunga itu sudah beralih tangan. "Aku tau kau orang yang sangat keras kepala, makanya aku menerima ini… terima kasih jae." Himchan kembali memeluk Youngjae. Tidak. Dia tidak akan menangis untuk yang ke dua kalinya pagi ini.

Masih dalam keadaan berpelukan. "Hyung… sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku penasaran. Jika kau ingin menyerah kenapa tidak dari dulu? Maksudku kenapa tidak 3 atau 4 tahun yang lalu? Kenapa setelah hampir 7 tahun ini kau baru menyerah?"

Himchan melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum manis. "Aku juga tidak tau kenapa… mungkin artinya seperti 50 batang bunga… _u na'mean_?"Himchan tertawa menyadari ketidak-jelasan kata-katanya.

"Mworaguyo?"

"Hahaha sudahlah lupakan… hyung benar-benar harus pergi. Annyeong!" Himchan membalikan badan, bergegas membuka pintu – lagi dan berlari ke arah mobilnya. Youngjae yang mengantar kepergiannya hanya berdiri di depan pintu sambil melambaikan tangan, "hati-hati di jalan hyung! Jangan mengebut!"

"Hmmm arro… daahhh jaeee!" setelah itu mobil yang dikendarai Himchan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan Youngjae yang melihat itu hanya menggelangkan kepalanya, "anggap saja aku mengerti perkataannya barusan. Himchan hyung _fighting_!" Youngjae mengepalkan tangan menyemangati Himchan walau dia tau Himchan tidak mungkin melihatnya.

.

.

Youngjae bersiul-siul dan berdendang ria menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya. Menata bunga yang hampir habis karena hari ini tokonya laris, diserbu oleh banyak pembeli. Tentu saja Ia merasa senang walaupun masih teringat insiden pagi tadi. _Semoga Himchan hyung baik-baik saja_. Disaat ia menyirami bunga terakhir, pintu putih itu terbuka dan lonceng kembali berbunyi. "Selamat datang… ada yang bis – " kata-katanya terpotong seketika. Dia mematung dengan mata terpaku dan bibir sedikit terbuka.

Seorang lelaki melangkah masuk dengan gagahnya. Kharismanya menguar begitu saja. Indah sekali… seperti ada beribu cahaya yang menaunginya. Sepatu kulit berwarna coklat mengkilap yang ia pakai entah mengapa terlihat sangat cocok untuknya. _Leather pants_ warna hitam yang melekat sempurna dikaki jenjangnya dan ughh… jangan lupakan _tight_ itu. _Sweater_ biru muda yang dipadukan dengan _coat_ warna hitam membuat tubuh bagian atasnya terlihat sangat proporsional. Wajah tampan dengan marbel hitam indah yang bening dan berkilau. Hidung mancung dan rambut hitam kecoklatan yang menutupi dahi. Youngjae gemas ingin mengacak rambut itu. Sungguh ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah. Benar-benar tampan. Dia mulai membuka mulut. Youngjae membayangkan gerakan itu dengan _slow motion._ "Aku ingin Bunga _Chrysanthemum_ warna ungu. Masih ada?" DEG. Suaranya… dan… dia tersenyum… sambil menatap Youngjae. Youngjae bersumpah tidak akan melupakan senyuman itu. Senyum yang teramat tampan yang menimbulkan garis dipipinya. Youngjae masih bergeming. "Hei! kau mendengarku? Kau tak apa? Kkk~~" tawanya… dan satu lagi… tawa riangnya.

Youngjae tersadar dan segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "O-ohh.. nde? Ah-ahh ye masih ada… t-tenang saja. Umm ya masih ada bunganya… kau mau berapa tangkai? Atau ku buatkan buklet?" Youngjae melangkah gelisah ke arah rak bunga Chrysanthemum dan hasilnya. BRAK. "Auhh!" Dia tersandung kaki rak penyimpanan bunga itu. _Hhhhhh sialan. Sialan._ _Sialan._ Dia mengumpat dalam hati. Youngjae benar-benar gemas dengan keadaan. _Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?! Arghhh…_

Lelaki itu sedikit terkejut melihat insiden-kecil-yang-sangat-memalukan-bagi-Youngjae. Ia segera melangkah dengan cepat ke arah Youngjae, memegang ke dua pundaknya dan menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa hehe…" Youngjae balas menatapnya dan tertawa dengan kaku, tetapi kalau boleh jujur, Youngjae sangat suka dengan tatapan khawatir itu dan tangan besar pria itu yang memegang pundaknya erat. Youngjae merasa seperti… entahlah… diperhatikan mungkin. Tanpa sadar tatapan mata Youngjae beralih ke tangan lelaki itu dan otomatis lelaki itu refleks melepaskannya. Ia bergerak mundur perlahan dengan gugup.

"M-maaf maaf aku lancang. A-aku tidak bermaksud aneh-aneh. Sungguh. Percayalah…" pria tampan itu gelagapan. Seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah mengambil sesuatu. Dia berusaha meyakinkan Youngjae, ia takut dan berpikir mungkin Youngjae akan bertindak lebih jauh – seperti melaporkannya ke polisi dengan tuduhan memegang bagian tuguh seseorang tanpa ijin. Tsk sangat berlebihan.

"Hahaha… kau berlebihan, tidak apa-apa… emmm jadi kau mau berapa tangkai? Atau buklet?" tetapi Youngjae bereaksi lain. Dia tertawa dengan manis dan berbicara sesantai mungkin. Youngjae benar-benar tidak ingin membuat keadaan semakin canggung. Dia mencairkan suasana sebisa yang Ia mampu.

"Hehe… aku beli 12 tangkai saja dan kau bungkus sebagus mungkin. Ini untuk orang yang special." KRAK. Hati Youngjae berbunyi.

"U-untuk kekasihmu?" pandangan mata Youngjae yang tadinya berbinar menatap pria itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai meredup. Dibagian dadanya, dia merasa tidak enak. Ada sedikit yang mengganjal. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan hati Youngjae. Dia merasa – sedikit kecewa.

"Kekasih? Tidak… aku belum punya kekasih. Ini untuk adikku." Sekali lagi pria itu menunjukkan senyum tampannya, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Senyumnya mengandung kesedihan dan pandangannya kosong. Ia melamun. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan keadaan adiknya.

Di satu sisi Youngjae merasa senang, karena lelaki itu masih _single_. Hei! Mengapa memangnya jika lelaki itu masih sendiri, Mengapa kau harus merasa senang? Tetapi di sisi lain Youngjae merasa sedih. Dia berempati terhadap lelaki itu. "Aku doakan semoga adikmu itu cepat sembuh… kau harus kuat, jika bukan kau siapa lagi yang akan menguatkannya? Jika kau bersedih dia akan lebih sedih… yah itu menurutku…" Youngjae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sedikit canggung, karena ia terlihat seperti menggurui seseorang padahal ini pertemuan pertama mereka. Youngjae jadi tidak enak.

"Whoah bagaimana kau tau jika adikku sakit?!"

"Karena Bunga _Chrysanthemum_ warna ungu memiliki arti keinginan kuat untuk sehat, itu yang membuatku berpikir adikmu itu sedang sakit."

"Ternyata benar kata orang…" lelaki itu bergumam tidak jelas dan tersenyum kecil.

Youngjae tidak begitu memperhatikan perkataan dan perilaku manusia tampan di depannya, karena dia sibuk merangkai dan memilah-milah bunga mana yang bagus untuk diberikan – dijual kepada lelaki tampan satu ini. "Maaf permisi… Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Ahh tidak… tidak ada. Err apa bunganya sudah selesai?" dia berusaha mengalikan pembicaraan.

"Ah ye ini bunganya. Harganya 3.300 won… kau mau kuambilkan _biil_ nya?" Youngjae berkata dengan amat manis. Sikap ramahnya sebagai seorang penjual yang melayani pembeli terlalu keluar berlebihan. Youngjae hanya terbawa suasana atau terbawa perasaan? Hahaha…

Lelaki itu tertegun sejenak, memandangi betapa manisnya seorang Yoo Youngjae. "T-tidak perlu… cukup begini saja. Ah iya dan ini uangnya. Aku bayar pas…" lelaki itu juga membalas Youngjae dengan senyuman maut yang amat tampan.

Sekali lagi seorang Yoo Youngjae membeku di tempat. Tangannya mengambang di udara untuk mengambil uang itu. Dia benar-benar tidak bernafas selama beberapa detik. Pandangannya lagi-lagi terpaku pada pria itu. Tidak bergerak, bernafas ataupun berkedip. Itulah keadaan miris seorang Yoo Youngjae sekarang. _Mengapa dia bisa sebegini tampannya? Apa dia artis? Penyanyi? Atau pemain drama?_

Melihat keadaan Youngjae yang seperti itu, si pemilik senyum maut memasukkan kembali uangnya ke dalam saku celananya, setelah itu tangannya menggoncang-goncangkan pundak Youngjae. Berharap Youngjae akan segera sadar. Dia tidak ingin disangka sebagai pembunuh. Bagaimana tidak? Dia saja bergidik ngeri melihat keadaan Youngjae yang kaku seperti mayat. Dia yakin Youngjae tidak bernafas selama beberapa detik. "Yaahh! Gwaenchanayo?! Gwaenchanayo?! Yah irreonasaeyo! Jebal… yaaahhhhhhh!" habis sudah kesabarannya sehingga dia berteriak tepat ditelinga si manis Yoo Youngjae. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Youngjae benar-benar tersentak kanget. Dia seperti ditarik dengan paksa ke alam sadarnya. Gendang telinganya mungkin sedikit mengalami kerusakan. "Aigoooo… bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak melengking tepat ditelingaku hah?!"

"Yak! Kenapa kau jadi memarahiku?! Harusnya kau berterima kasih, karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu! Tidak taukah kau bahwa tadi kau sempat tidak bernapas beberapa detik! Aigoo benar-benar tidak tau berterima kasih! Tsk!" lelaki itu merengut kesal. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanan sisi tubuhnya. Tangannya melipat di depan dada. Kaki kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai. Dia bahkan meniup poninya dengan jengkel. Sesekali dia membuang nafasnya untuk menahan amarahnya agar tidak keluar lagi. Ia merasa pertolongannya tidak dianggap sama sekali. Benar-benar tidak bisa menghargai orang. Bukannya berterima kasih, malah marah-marah. _Syukur-syukur aku menolongnya! Aigoo jeongmal!_

Youngjae yang merasa dirinya memang bersalah dalam hal ini, akhirnya sedikit menurunkan sifat keras kepalanya. "Benarkah aku seperti itu? Ah baiklah maafkan aku… aku tidak tau kalau… kalau aku seperti itu… maafkan aku…" Youngjae membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Selain merasa bersalah, dia juga merasa amat malu. Bagaimanapun juga pria itu merupakan seorang pembeli dan pembeli adalah raja. Tidak seharusnya Yoo Youngjae bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu kepadanya. Benar kan?

"Tsk kau ini… lain kali jangan seperti itu kepada pembeli yang lainnya kalau kau tidak mau menanggung malu untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Tapi sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" lelaki itu tidak lagi kesal. Buktinya sekarang dia menatap Youngjae penasaran, tetapi masih dengan tangan yang melipat di depan dada.

Youngjae sempat merasa tertohok, tetapi ia lebih memilih mengabaikan hal itu, karena ada hal lain yang lebih penting, yaitu memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaannya, "e-eum err itu.. err karena… karena aku… a-aku sempat merasa pusing. Ya! Aku tadi merasa pusing." Bohong Youngjae. Jelas Youngjae harus berbohong. Haruskah dia bilang yang sejujurnya dan berkata _itu semua karena senyum bodohmu yang entah kenapa terlihat tampan, jadi semua itu salahmu!_ Tidak mungkin kan Youngjae berkata seperti itu. Youngjae bisa saja berkata jujur, ya kalau dia ingin tambah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dan setelah itu dia harus pergi jauh-jauh dari Korea atau mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam agar tidak bertemu si malaikat tampan satu ini. Jelas Youngjae tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Jaga kesehatanmu. Tokomu laris kan? Kau bisa ke dokter dan membeli obat." Kata malaikat tampan itu acuh tak acuh. Dia peduli tapi dia gengsi. Entahlah masih sedikit kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

"Kau masih kesal? Sudah kubilang maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap kasar terhadap pembeli… maafkan aku sekali lagi… dan terima kasih atas nasehatmu." Youngjae merunduk malu. Perasaannya campur aduk. Dia menautkan kesepuluh jarinya dan jari-jarinya bergerak gelisah meremas satu sama lain.

"Tsk baik aku memaafkanmu dan ini uangnya…" katanya sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang ke arah Youngjae yang masih menunduk. "kau tidak mau?" belum sempat lelaki itu memasukkan kembali uangnya ke dalam saku. Yoo Youngjae sudah mendongak dan mengambil uang dari tangan si makhluk-malaikat tampan itu. "tentu saja aku mau… maaf dan terima kasih." Youngjae menatapnya sambil menggulung bibirnya ke dalam.

"Sama-sama… lain kali jangan seperti itu kepada orang lain." _DAMN_. Lelaki itu tersenyum kembali! Tolong Yoo Youngjae benar-benar butuh obat! Jangan sampai kejadian tadi terulang Yoo Youngjae! Kau harus bisa menahannya! _Yoo Youngjae fighting!_ Rapal Youngjae dalam hati.

"Itu pasti." Youngjae membalas senyumnya tak kalah manis.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi. Adikku menungguku. Senang mengobrol dengamu… hahaha…" pria itu membungkukkan badannya sebentar dan dibalas dengan Yougjae yang membungkukkan badannya juga, lalu pergi menjauh meninggalkan Youngjae dan melangkah mendekati pintu, tetapi sebelum membuka pintu tersebut, ia membalikkan badan, tersenyum dengan tampan sekali lagi dan berkata, "siapa namamu?" tanyanya to the point.

"Namaku Yoo Youngjae. Kau bisa memanggilku Youngjae… dan kau?" Youngjae mulai bisa mengendalikan perasaanya, walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri jantungnya berdetak begitu keras dan rasanya ingin melompat, perutnya mendadak kram, dan tiba-tiba lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik hanya karena menunggu nama pria super tampan di depannya.

"Namaku… Jung Daehyun… kau bisa memanggilku Daehyun… senang berkenalan denganmu Youngjae. Baiklah aku benar-benar harus pergi. Sampai berjumpa kembali! _Bye_!" BLAM. Pintu itu benar-benar tertutup menyisakan seorang Yoo Youngjae yang berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Pandangannya lagi-lagi kosong dan dia sama sekali tidak berkutik. Dia benar-benar _speechless_. Dia sungguh tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Jantungnya… jantungnya… jangan tanya kabar soal jantung Yoo Youngjae. Dia benar-benar seperti hilang sesaat dari bumi. Arwahnya seperti melayang menuju surga. Kenapa tiba-tiba bernafas menjadi sangat sulit?! Ototnya kaku dan perutnya… ada yang aneh di perutnya. Geli dan kram. Youngjae tidak tau. Otak cerdas Youngjae tidak bisa berpikir. Tarik nafas keluarkan. Tarik nafas keluarkan. Youngjae mulai sadar dan bisa mengendalikan tubuh, otak, dan perasaannya.

 _Jung Daehyun… senyumannya… tawanya… merajuknya… dan kata-kata sampai berjumpa kembali darinya, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan semua hal itu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini sampai saat di mana kita akan bertemu lagi. Iya, aku yakin kita akan bertemu kembali. Sampai saat itu tiba, kenangan tentangmu akan tersimpan indah diingatanku. Memberikan tempat special untuk orang yang special. Sampai berjumpa lagi Jung Daehyun. Aku akan mengingat segala tentangmu. I promise you. Pinky promise…_

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hi I'm Ly~ nice to meet you~ you can call me Ly, but it's all up to you ^^

Ff perdana saya, semoga kalian suka yaaa…

Kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat diperlukan and don't bashing please…

Kurang sreg, kurang ini, kurang itu, mau ini, mau itu, begini, begitu, ini dan itu, apapun bisa disalurkan melalui kotak review/? Wkwk

Kalo mau hal yang lebih pribadi, bisa mampir ke pm, pm dibuka untuk umum lol

Satu lagi, tidak ada crack pair di ff saya, maaf bagi kalian yang suka crack pair dan mungkin suatu saat nanti request ff – mungkin, saya pasti tidak akan membuatnya, karena apa? Sekali lagi di ff saya tidak ada crack pair. Maaf dan terima kasih atas pengertiannya.

AND

WUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA B.A.P CONGRATULATIONS! #FeelSoGood1stWin TT_TT I'm so proud of you guys, you're so precious to me TT_TT and to the best leader ever, I'm always proud of you. We are always proud of you. B.A.P and Babyz can be here because of the beauty of your heart. You must be an angel. You guys really worked hard (T$ we see you), you really deserve it! And Babyz! WE DID IT! Babyz jjang! thank you thank you thank you so so so so so so much Babyz for your hard work. Thanks once again and DO NOT FORGET ABOUT DAEJAE! OMG! daejae piggyback and Daehyun hugged Youngjae from behind (in waist). OMG OMG OMG .. THANKS GOD .. and KNK, did you know about KNK's Youjin? Yap, KNK's Youjin is a former trainee of B.A.P (ts ent) .. he stood behind wearing a black leather jacket, smiling with pride, and in the end he spoke (idk what) with B.A.P .. it's a true friend .. they keep in touch and support each other .. keep it boys! Okay so today is the day that too many moments for me (and for everyone as well - I think) .. I think I'm going to explode !Kaboom! Hahaha  
if I make a list of what moments are happening today. so the list is:  
\- Banghim mention each other.  
\- Himchan keep posted bbang pd-nim photos in IG and Twitter  
\- #FeelSoGood1stWin  
\- Daejae piggyback  
\- Daehyun hugged Youngjae from behind (in waist)  
\- B.A.P x KNK  
\- Junhong dyed his hair black.  
\- And the last is... I'm in heaven~~~ XD

Okay. THIS IS ENOUGH. See you in the next chapter. Bye byeeeee~~~ ^^

#FeelSoGood1stWin

#foreverwithbap

#daretodream


	2. Chapter 2

Title: When Love Come

Author: Ly

Genre: Romance, drama

Main Cast: B.A.P members

Other Cast: Yoo Youngwon as himself, Ahn Hee Yeon a.k.a Hani EXID as Jung Hani (masih ini dulu yaa, yang lainnya menyusul haha ^^)

Rating: T

Type: Chaptered

Disclaimer: This story is mine. Don't plagiarize.

Warning: Boys Love and typo(s)

Summary: Seperti bunga yang merekah. Aku harap perasaanmu padaku seperti itu, tapi… bisakah?

.

.

A/N: Ini masih hari kemaren. Belum ganti hari. Ini waktunya beda-beda yaaa… inget kan yang chapter 1 kemaren, yang Himchan harus rapat jam 10, berarti Himchan waktunya masih siang hari dan untuk Youngjae, karena jalan ceritanya Youngjae yang kebetulan lebih cepat dari jalan ceritanya Himchan, jadinya waktunya Youngjae udah keburu sore hari. Semoga paham, serius… saya beneran bingung harus menjelaskannya gimana… mianhaeee TT_TT dan untuk chapter selanjutnya waktu berjalan normal…

.

.

STORY BEGIN

.

.

Chapter 2: Love is not easy

.

.

Sebuah mobil Maybach warna hitam seri 62s melaju perlahan memasuki kawasan gedung perkantoran KHC _Entertainment_. Mobil mewah seharga USD 780 ribu atau setara dengan Rp 7,5 miliar ini melaju menuju lahan parkir bawah tanah. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, si pemilik mobil tetap tak kunjung turun dari kotak besi mewahnya yang super duper mengkilap. Di dalam mobil ia hanya berdiam diri dengan pandangan yang kosong. Melamunkan kejadian setengah jam yang lalu. Perkataan Youngjae terus terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Hal itu membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri tubuhnya di mana Bunga _Daisy_ pemberian Youngjae tergeletak manis. Ia menghela nafasnya gusar. Kim Himchan harus melakukannya sekali lagi. Ia harus, selain untuk menghargai pemberian tulus dari seorang Yoo Youngjae, ia juga harus mencobanya sekali lagi. Setidaknya ini yang terakhir kalinya. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang terjadi nantinya. Lagi pula Kim Himchan sudah terbiasa ditolak oleh si " _tiger_ " sialan itu berjuta-juta kali. _Boleh kan aku menyebutnya sialan?_

Ia menggambil bunga itu perlahan. Mencengkramnya dengan erat. Lalu memandangnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. _Liquid_ itu siap untuk tumpah kapan saja. Bahkan untuk sekali kedip. "Berjuanglah bersamaku sekali ini saja…" Kim Himchan berbicara kepada bunga, seakan bunga itu teman bertempurnya untuk menghadapi si _tiger_. Ia menjeda kalimatnya hanya untuk menghela napasnya perlahan. Ini terasa sangat menyesakkan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tumpah sudah. _Liquid_ itu mengalir dengan sempurna, "aku bahkan tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku sudah tidak peduli… aku akan melakukan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya… sungguh aku tidak bisa lagi…" Kim Sajjangnim terisak. Menangis tersedu-sedu sendirian di dalam mobilnya. Ini sangat sakit.

Setelah sekitar 3 menit suara tangis itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Tidak ada suara sesenggukan, karena Himchan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengontrol suara dan emosinya. Ia tidak bisa mengabulkan janjinya kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis selama dua kali pagi ini. Ia sudah melanggar janjinya, karena memang dia tidak bisa menahannya. Tangisan ini terjadi begitu saja. Hatinya menangis. Ini harus benar-benar diakhiri. "Kim Himchan _fighting_!" menyemangati diri sendiri itu sangat penting.

Kim Himchan keluar dari mobilnya – sambil membawa bunga pemberian dari Youngjae dengan tegarnya. Tidak ada bekas air mata dan semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja seakan-akan tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Melangkah pasti menuju _lift_ untuk membawanya ke lantai 8 tempat di mana si _tiger_ itu bekerja. Berkarya membuat lagu-lagu penuh makna yang diisi dengan kata-kata motivasi hidup. Iya, _tiger_ sialan itu bekerja sebagai produser musik di KHC _Entertainment_ – perusahaan atau agensi hiburan milik Kim Himchan. Setelah sampai di lantai 8 dan _lift_ itu terbuka, Himchan keluar dengan tergesa dan melangkah dengan cepat, tetapi seiring dengan mendekatnya ia ke ruang kerja si _tiger_ , langkahnya semakin memelan, memelan, dan memelan hingga ia berhenti sepenuhnya untuk melangkah. Ia mematung tepat di depan pintu ruang kerja sang _tiger_. Tidak berani melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk mengetuk. Kim Himchan tidak pernah seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu sekalipun, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Mengapa tiba-tiba ini sangat berat untuk dilakukan?!

Tarik napas… keluarkan… tarik napas… keluarkan…, Himchan siap. Mengetuk pintu kayu bercat coklat itu perlahan selama 3 kali. Ia menunggu, setidaknya untuk dipersilahkan masuk – kali ini ia ingin bersikap sewajarnya, selayaknya orang bertamu, tetapi pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. Apa ini salah satu bentuk Kim Himchan yang terabaikan – lagi? Himchan hanya bisa tertawa sedih. "Baiklah aku akan masuk… seperti biasa… menyapanya dan bertindak konyol… anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ayo Kim Himchan kau bisa! _Fighting! Fighting! Fighting!_ " tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang bunga mengepal di udara.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka dari luar dengan sangat pelan. Setelah pintu itu terbuka sempurna, pemandangan pertama kali yang Himchan lihat adalah keadaan ruangan yang gelap gulita. Ia masuk dan menyalakan lampu. "Eoh! Dia tidak ada? Dia tidak masuk hari ini? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Tumben sekali…" Kim Himchan bertanya dengan beruntun sambil celingukan kesana kemari. Tidak ada yang akan menjawabmu, Himchan…, "aku keluar saja… mungkin dia ada di sana." Himchan mengetahui dengan baik di mana tempat si _tiger_ itu berada, saat dia sedang tidak ada di ruangannya.

.

.

Youngjae bersumpah ini adalah hari yang paling indah dalam hidupnya. Toko bunganya laris seperti biasanya dan dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang untuk pertama kalinya bisa membuatnya tidak karuan seperti ini. Pria 24 tahun berpipi _chubby_ itu tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan tertawa-tawa kecil. Youngjae tidak bisa berhenti bersenandung lagu cinta sepanjang dia membereskan tokonya yang segera ingin ia tutup, karena sepertinya hari sudah mulai gelap. Mengingat pria bernama Jung Daehyun itu membuat jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Ini berbeda. Rasa ini berbeda. Ini hal baru untuknya. Youngjae kembali tertawa, tetapi kali ini tawanya lebih keras. Dia mengingat perilakunya 1 jam yang lalu saat dia bertemu dengan Daehyun. Bagaimana dia tidak tertawa, jika Youngjae menyadari perilakunya yang sangat memalukan seperti orang gila. Terpaku di tempat, pandangannya tak lepas dari Daehyun, menabrak kaki rak penyimpanan bunga, pikirannya _blank_ , dan dia tidak bernafas, itu benar-benar pengalaman pertama untuknya. Ini gila. Sungguh gila… dan sangat memalukan memang. Haha… _aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini…_

Setelah selesai membereskan toko, ia berjalan keluar untuk menutup pintu lalu menguncinya. Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya perlahan meninggalkan toko bunga yang ia dirikan dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri. Toko bunga itu berdiri sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, tepat saat Youngjae sudah lulus kuliah dan mempunyai uang yang cukup, ia mendirikan toko impiannya. Yoo Youngjae memang ingin menjadi seorang _florist_ sejak kecil karena ibunya menyukai bunga. Youngjae bekerja dan melakukan hal yang berbau bunga hanya untuk ibunya. Membahagiakan seorang ibu, bukankah itu tugas wajib seorang anak? "Aku benar-benar berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi…" gumamnya, lalu tanpa sadar senyuman teduh itu menghiasi wajah manisnya. Yoo Youngjae yang seperti ini benar-benar terlihat sangat manis, tampan, dan cantik sekaligus. Senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang sempurna, lesung pipi, _eyes smile_ , dan mata yang berbinar. Yoo Youngjae sedang dimabuk cinta. _Feels like it's love…_

Disaat Youngjae sedang bergelung dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia dikagetkan oleh suara dering _handphone_ nya yang ia letakkan disaku celananya. Youngjae berhenti sejenak dan tanpa menunggu lagi, ia langsung mengambilnya, melihatnya – Youngwon hyung _is calling_ , dan mengangkatnya. "Waeyo hyung?"

" _Kau sudah pulang kan Jae?"_ suara di seberang sana menyahut.

"Eo. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Kenapa hyung? Kau ingin titip sesuatu?" Youngjae kembali melangkahkan kakinya santai sambil mendengarkan hyungnya berbicara.

" _Kau tau saja Jae… hehe… bisa tolong belikan hyung obat sakit kepala? eesshhh, kepalaku pusing sekali… persediaan obat habis dan hyung lupa membelinya…" s_ etelah menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae, terdengar suara terbatuk di seberang sana.

"HYUNG KAU SAKIT?!" langkahnya terhenti seketika. Youngjae refleks berteriak dan otomatis seluruh pasang mata yang ada didekatnya menoleh kepadanya. Memandangnya heran. Youngjae tidak peduli jika dia ada di tempat umum sekarang. Sekarang pikiran Youngjae hanya terfokus pada hyungnya. "tunggu sebentar hyung, aku akan segera pulang! Kau sudah makan kan hyung?! Kalau belum makanlah! Setelah makan, langsung istirahat, jangan mencuci piringmu, biar aku yang mencucinya. Setelah itu hyung tidur dan bungkus dirimu menggunakan selimut tebal. KAU MENGERTI HYUNG?!"

" _Oh Jae tenanglah… ingat kau di tempat umum. Hyung sudah makan… tenang saja, dan sekarang hyung sedang berbaring di kasur… jangan khawatir."_ Suaranya sedikit lemah.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir! Kau kakakku satu-satunya dan di Seoul hanya ada kita berdua. Eomma dan Appa belum pulang, jadi tidak ada yang merawat hyung… aku akan segera membeli obat… baiklah hyung aku tutup telponnya… hyung tidurlah!"

Sebelum sempat Youngjae menutup sambungan telpon mereka berdua. Suara Youngwon terlebih dahulu menahannya. _"Jae tunggu… aku belum bilang terima kasih. Terima kasih Youngjaaee~ kau yang terbaik! Hati-hati di jalan dan JANGAN BERLARI!"_ Youngwon mengingatkan Youngjae terlebih dahulu sebelum adik satu-satunya itu melakukan kebiasaannya yang buruk – berlari ketika terburu-buru. Apalagi itu di tempat umum. Itu bukan hal yang baik. Ingat! Yoo Youngwon kakak kandung Yoo Youngjae dan dia kakak laki-laki satu-satunya yang Youngjae miliki. Hal itu membuat mereka mengetahui dengan baik pribadi luar dan dalam satu sama lain.

"Hahaha… arraseo hyung. Kalau kau mengajakku mengobrol terus, kapan aku membeli obatnya dan sampai di rumah. Sudah aku tutup telponnya. Pai!" TUT TUT TUT. Youngjae menutup telponnya sepihak dan tanpa permisi. Tidak peduli jika hyungnya akan mengatainya anak kurang ajar. Youngjae hanya ingin cepat membeli obat dan sampai di rumah tepat waktu. Youngjae segera bergegas, berjalan dengan cepat, dan tidak berlari – menuruti perintah hyungnya untuk sampai di apotek.

.

.

"Hhhh… benar kau di sini." Himchan berkata dengan sedikit terengah karena menaiki tangga untuk ke _rooftop_ , tempat di mana sang _tiger_ bernaung sekarang.

"Kapan kau tidak salah tentangku. Kau terlalu tau segalanya…" si _tiger_ berkata dengan dingin tanpa menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Himchan yang ada di belakangnya. Pandangannya masih terfokus ke arah pemandangan Kota Seoul yang terpampang nyata di hadapannya dari lantai 11 gedung KHC _Entertainment_. Ia menyandarkan massa tubuhnya ke arah pagar besi sebatas perut itu dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas pagar itu. "untuk apa kau kemari? Karena tidak menemukanku di studio?"

"Kita harus bicara." Himchan membalasnya tak kalah dingin. Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut orang yang ia cintai sepenuh hatinya selama hampir 7 tahun itu. Masa bodoh dengan pertanyaan itu. Himchan hanya fokus dengan tujuan utamanya sekarang. Lakukan dan selesaikan.

"Sekarang kau ijin padaku? Hah! Biasanya kau langsung berbicara panjang lebar dan sekarang kenapa kau harus repot-repot untuk ijin hah?!" nadanya terdengar lebih dingin. Si _tiger_ masih enggan menolehkan pandangannya.

Himchan tidak kuat lagi menahan emosinya. Sikap si _tiger_ sama sekali tidak menghargai orang. Setidaknya berbicara dengan nada yang baik dan menatap matanya! Bukan seperti! Emosinya sudah ada diubun-ubun, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, dan tangannya yang tidak memegang bunga terkepal dengan kuat. Sebentar lagi dia akan meledak. "BANG YONGGUK!" Pecah sudah.

"Wae?" Bang Yongguk – si _tiger_ sialan hanya menjawab dengan datar dan tetap berada pada posisinya. Memunggungi Kim Himchan. Jika dulu, ketika ia melihat punggung tegap seorang Bang Yongguk, ia merasa ingin memeluk punggung tegapnya dari belakang seerat mungkin, tetapi tidak untuk sekarang, dia rasanya ingin mendorong Yongguk dan menjatuhkannya dari lantai 11 gedung miliknya. Masa bodoh dengan berita pembunuhan, tetapi Himchan tahu, dia tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukannya…

"WAE?! Kau bilang WAE?! Apa kau sebegitu muaknya terhadapku?! Apa kau sebegitu membenciku hah?! SETIDAKNYA TATAP AKU KETIKA BERBICARA!" satu _liquid_ lolos dari mata indahnya, disusul _liquid_ yang lain, dan sekarang pipi itu basah sempurna oleh air mata. "dulu kau tidak seperti ini… hiks…"

Akhirnya Bang Yongguk memutar badannya ke belakang dan memandang Kim Himchan. Bukan pandangan sinis. Bukan juga pandangan peduli. Pandangan itu sulit untuk dimaknai. "Aku sudah membuatmu menangis beribu-ribu kali, berjuta-juta kali, tapi kenapa kau masih bertahan Kim Himchan…" suaranya tidak sedingin tadi. Dia berbicara dengan normal.

"SUDAH KU BILANG AKU MENCINTAIMU. AKU MENCINTAIMU. AKU MENCINTAIMU. AKU MENCINTAIMU BANG YONGGUK! Tidakkah kau mengerti… hiks… hiks…" Kim Himchan benar-benar menangis tersedu. Tangisannya begitu pilu. Jika dia menangis seperti itu lebih lama, dia pasti akan kehilangan napas. Kim Himchan mencengkram jas bagian bawahnya dan tanpa sengaja bunga itu juga ikut tercengkram oleh tangan kanannya. Tangisannya benar-benar pecah kali ini. Dia menangis begitu keras.

Bang Yongguk hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa melakukan apapun, tetapi jika diperhatikan lagi, ekspresi Bang Yongguk berbeda dari sebelumnya dan kedua tangannya dengan tanpa ia sadari terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. "Apa kau tidak lelah mencintaiku Kim Himchan?"

DEG. Perkataan Yongguk sama dengan apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Himchan tercekat, tangisannya mendadak berhenti seketika. Dia tidak lagi memandang Yongguk. Pandangannya kosong, menerawang ke arah lain. "Lelah? Iya aku memang lelah. Sangat lelah… mencintaimu adalah hal yang paling melelahkan, tapi… aku sangat bahagia melakukannya. Bisa berada di sisimu benar-benar membuatku bahagia… melihatmu tertawa, marah, kesal atau saat kau lelah dengan pekerjaanmu, itu adalah _memory_ terindah yang bisa aku rekam selama ini… Kau mengabaikanku, aku tidak peduli. Kau menolakku, aku juga tidak peduli… Aku tau kau tidak akan pernah menerimaku. Kau menerima bunga dariku saja aku sudah sangat senang… setidaknya selama ini kau tidak pernah benar-benar mengusirku dan membiarkanku tetap berada di sisimu, membiarkanku tetap merasakan kebahagiaan saat berada di sampingmu… tapi…" air mata itu kembali menetes. Sangat berat mengatakan ini. Menyudahi sesuatu yang telah kau lakukan selama 6 tahun lebih dan sekarang kau harus menyudahinya detik ini juga? Itu tidak semudah yang dipikirkan. Himchan masih menggantungkan kata-katanya. Melamun memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Tapi apa? Jika kau tidak ingin melanjutkan kalimatmu, lebih baik aku pergi. Masih banyak lagu yang harus ku buat." Setelahnya Bang Yongguk melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu untuk merealisasikan tujuannya. Melewati Kim Himchan yang masih termenung. Terdiam tanpa tanpa kata dan gerakan, tetapi sebelum Bang Yongguk jauh dari Himchan dan menghilang ditelan pintu, Himchan bersuara tanpa memutar badannya untuk menghadap Yongguk yang ingin mendekat ke pintu, "aku menyerah…" dan 2 kata itu sukses membuat Bang Yongguk membatu.

Masih dalam keadaan saling memunggungi, tetapi kali ini Himchan tidak lagi menangis dan terlihat lebih tegar. "Akan ku ulangi sekali lagi. Aku menyerah. Sudah cukup. Tidak akan ada lagi pengejaran. Tidak akan ada lagi bunga. Tidak akan ada lagi pernyataan cinta… terlebih tidak akan ada lagi Kim Himchan yang selalu mengganggu Bang Yongguk. Semua itu akan hilang. Setelah ini, aku berjanji, aku benar-benar tidak akan mengganggumu. Aku sadar, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku raih. Tetapi sebelumnya, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" baik, Kim Himchan mengakui jika dirinya sudah menyerah. Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang dan Himchan benar-benar tidak bisa memaksakannya lagi, tetapi ada satu hal yang sampai detik ini membuatnya begitu penasaran. Himchan memilih untuk bertanya kepada Yongguk, "kau tidak menerimaku, tapi kau juga tidak benar-benar menolakku, buktinya selama 6 tahun lebih kau membiarkanku berkeliaran di sampingmu. Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Jika kau memang ingin menolakku, kau bisa berbicara secara langsung, tapi selama ini kau selalu diam. Kau diam saat aku bilang _I love you_ dan semacamnya. Kau tidak menjawab apapun. Apa maksudmu hah?!" masih tidak ada _response_ dari Bang Yongguk, karena apa? Karena dia sibuk membatu. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Himchan akan berkata semua hal itu.

Tetap pada posisi yang sama. Saling memunggungi. "Masih tidak mau menjawabku? Hhhh… baiklah, lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini." Himchan ingin pergi dari tempat itu, tetapi dia teringat suatu benda yang masih berada ditangan kanannya, "aahhh iyaa aku lupa memberikanmu ini. Aku melakukan ini karena aku sudah janji kepada temanku… aku ingin menghargai kebaikan hatinya. Lagi pula ini untuk yang terakhir. Tenang saja kau tidak akan menerima hal seperti ini lagi." Himchan berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Yongguk yang masih betah untuk terdiam. Lalu Himchan berdiri tepat di hadapannya, "ini…" tetap tidak ada _response_ , "ahhh sekarang kau tidak mau menerimanya? Baiklah akan aku taruh di sini…" Himchan menaruh bunga itu tepat di bawah kaki Yongguk. Setelah itu berjalan menjauh mendekati pintu dan tepat saat dia sudah memegang daun pintu itu, Kim Himchan berbalik badan menghadap Yongguk yang menatapnya penuh arti, "50 batang bunga _Daisy_ warna merah… itu melambangkan perasaanku padamu – _bahkan sampai detik ini_. Hanya ingin kau tau…" Pintu besi itu menelannya. Himchan benar-benar pergi. Himchan sempat melupakan bahwa ia ada rapat jam 10 siang nanti. Itu tandanya 15 menit lagi rapat akan dimulai. Himchan harus bergegas.

.

.

Yongguk? Setelah kepergian Himchan, barulah air mata itu bisa menetes dengan bebas dari kedua mata tegasnya. Yongguk menangis? Jelas! _Aku menyerah. Tidak akan ada lagi pengejaran. Tidak akan ada lagi bunga. Tidak akan ada lagi pernyataan cinta… terlebih tidak akan ada lagi Kim Himchan yang selalu mengganggu Bang Yongguk. Semua itu akan hilang. Setelah ini, aku berjanji, aku benar-benar tidak akan mengganggumu._ Perkataan Kim Himchan benar-benar terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Tidak. Bukan seperti ini yang Yongguk inginkan. Bang Yongguk benar-benar tidak menginginkan hal ini. Bukan seperti ini. Yongguk tidak mau!

Yongguk merendahkan badannya untuk mengambil bunga pemberian Kim Himchan, "Mianhae…" dan setelahnya Bang Yongguk hanya bisa menangis sambil mencengkram kuat buklet bunga itu. Bang Yongguk jatuh terduduk dan menangis dalam diam. Bunga pemberian Kim Himchan terlepas begitu saja ketika Yongguk menghempaskan lututnya ke lantai semen _rooftop_ yang kasar. Kedua telapak tangannya ada pada lantai untuk menumpu beban tubuhnya. Kata-kata Himchan sangat menohok ulu hatinya. Bang Yongguk bersumpah bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Mengapa Kim Himchan tidak bisa menunggu Bang Yongguk sedikit lagi? _Aku melakukan ini karena masih ada satu hal yang harus aku lakukan... untukmu… hanya untukmu… Channie…_

.

.

"Hyung!" Youngjae membuka – mendobrak pintu kayu itu dengan sangat keras. Nafasnya sedikit terengah ketika memasuki kamar Youngwon, "hyung gwaenchanna?!" dengan setengah berlari Youngjae menghampiri Youngwon yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasur _king size_ nya. Lalu ia segera duduk di pinggiran kasur, meletakkan obat pada nakas di samping kanan tubuhnya, dan meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya didahi Youngwon untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh kakak semata wayangnya itu. Panas tubuh Youngwon yang tinggi, segera mengalir, menyegat indra peraba Youngjae dan ia refleks berteriak, "HYUNG KAU DEMAM!" begitulah Yoo Youngjae. Pria dewasa yang heboh.

Youngwon yang melihat tingkah berlebihan adiknya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Sampai usia setua ini Youngjae tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Manis, imut, ceroboh, heboh, dan berlebihan, sedikit menyebalkan memang, tetapi Yoo Youngwon suka itu, Youngwon suka saat Youngjae menjadi dirinya sendiri. "Aigoo Youngjae-aahh kau ingin menambah kadar sakit kepalaku eoh?!" kata Youngwon sambil memijit kepalanya, merengek-rengek manja, dan bertingkah berlebihan. Sadar tidak jika kalian itu sama saja?

"Hyung ayo kita ke rumah saki! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kalau kau sakit parah bagaimana?! Nanti jika aku dimarahi eomma karena tidak bisa menjagamu bagaimana?! Apa kau tega melihatku dimarahi?! Hyuungg~~ bangunlah ayo kita ke rumah sakiitt~~" Youngjae tidak memperdulikan protes dari hyungnya, dia malah merengek dengan panjang lebar sambil menarik-narik badan Youngwon – memaksa hyung nya untuk bangun dari tidurnya dengan dirinya yang tak berhenti berkicau. Demi Tuhan! Youngjae yang seperti ini membuat Youngwon tambah pusing.

"Satu-satunya alasan jika aku benar-benar terkena sakit parah adalah karena meladeni tingkahmu yang arrgghh… kepalakuuu…" Youngwon refleks memegangi kepalanya. Sedikit memijatnya karena rasa pusing dan berdenyut itu tiba-tiba datang. Semua yang dilihatnya berputar dan telinganya berdengung. Bahkan Youngjae terlihat seperti mempunyai kembaran. _Mengapa Youngjae ada 2… 3? Banyak sekali_ … Oke Youngwon memang harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Melihat hal tersebut, sontak membuat Youngjae semakin kalap. "HYUNG SUDAH KUBILANG AYO KITA KE RUMAH SAKIT. AKU TIDAK MENERIMA PENOLAKAN!" kata Youngjae final. Kesabaran Youngjae sudah habis. Youngjae benar-benar tidak ingin kakak menyebalkan yang sangat disayanginya itu sakit parah. Dengan cekatan dan hati-hati – tentunya, Youngjae membopong tubuh super lemah Youngwon untuk bangun dari kasur, lalu keluar kamar, dan segera menuju garasinya, menaiki mobil Audi putihnya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit secepatnya.

.

.

Pria 24 tahun itu hanya bisa terduduk lega disalah satu bangku panjang yang ada di _H Plus Yangji Hospital_ , salah satu rumah sakit terkenal yang ada di daerah Gangnam. Hatinya amat sangat lega mengetahui hyungnya tidak sakit parah. _Yoo Youngwon hanya kelelahan. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, kau harus benar-benar menjaga pola makannya dan suruh dia untuk istirahat yang cukup. Untuk 3 minggu ini dia masih harus rawat inap di rumah sakit, bukan apa-apa, hanya untuk menjaganya agar tidak terkena virus dari luar. Jika kau membawanya pulang secepatnya, akan ditakutkan jika dia terkena virus lagi. Kakakmu memang mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang lemah, jadi dia harus benar-benar sembuh dulu, baru kau bisa membawanya pulang._ Kata-kata Dokter Park kembali terngiang. Youngjae memang lega, tetapi ia masih sedikit merasa cemas akan keadaan hyungnya. _Setelah ini jika kau masih bekerja di luar batas, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu hyung!_ Kesal Youngjae dalam hati. Giginya sedikit bergemeletuk menahan kesal. Bagaimana tidak?! Yoo Youngwon benar-benar gila kerja. Pergi pagi dan pulang dini hari, begitu seterusnya. Youngwon bahkan jarang mengambil hari liburnya hanya untuk dia isi dengan bekerja. Bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Apa yang kurang?! Keluarga Yoo merupakan keluarga berada – tetapi tidak sekaya Kim Himchan Sajjangnim tentunya. Pantas dia masih lajang sampai sekarang. Dia lajang dan sekarang dia sakit, itu salahnya sendiri.

Youngjae bangkit dari duduknya untuk pergi menebus resep obat yang diberikan oleh dokter dan sekalian membayar biaya rumah sakit. Dompet – dan _handphone_ tentu saja, akan selalu ada dimanapun dan kapanpun Youngjae berada. Paket komplit yang selalu Youngjae bawa kemana-mana. Tidak akan pernah lupa. Hal ini membawa keuntungan disaat Youngjae dalam keadaan terdesak.

Dalam perjalanannya ke bagian administrasi, Youngjae yang memang dasarnya sedang mempunyai beban pikiran, tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang bersimpangan jalan dengannya. Seseorang itu sedikit limbung ke belakang dan secara alamiah Youngjae menangkap tubuh… seorang pasien dan… dia gadis. Mata bulat ber _double eyelid_ yang memiliki _marble_ hitam sempurna, bibir tipis yang sedikit pucat, pipi tirus, hidung mancung, dan bentuk wajah V yang semakin membuatnya terlihat cantik. Dia memang cantik, Youngjae akui itu, tetapi Youngjae sama sekali tidak terpesona dengannya. Dia hanya mendeskripsikan komponen-komponen yang ada diwajah gadis itu. Tidak lebih. Karena Youngjae sudah terjerat dengan seseorang terlebih dahulu saat ia sedang berada di toko bunganya tadi.

Setelah terdiam beberapa lama dengan posisi yang cukup aneh – bayangkan saja kejadian-kejadian romantis didrama korea, tetapi menurut Youngjae sama sekali tidak romantis, akan lebih romantis jika ia melakukannya bersama Daehyun. Hahaha… memikirkan Daehyun membuatnya kembali melamun, akibatnya dia harus sedikit tersentak saat gadis itu menjauhkan badannya, "Ah! Cheosonghamnida… naega jeongmal cheosonghamnida…" gadis itu membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Ini sangat, sangat, sangat memalukan. Gadis itu sedikit menunduk dan merutuki kebodohannya berkali-kali. Menyumpah serapah dirinya sendiri dan sesekali memukuli kepalanya.

"Hei hei kau tidak perlu seperti itu… tidak apa-apa, sungguh tidak apa-apa…" Youngjae berusaha menghentikan tangan gadis itu yang tetap mencoba untuk menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Youngjae jadi bingung sendiri harus bagaimana menghadapinya. Alhasil Youngjae hanya dapat menggaruk kepala dan tengkuknya bergantian. Dia gadis yang… aneh.

"Ini benar-benar memalukan kau tau?! Aaarggghh oppaaa!" tiba-tiba gadis itu berteriak dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Bertingkah kalap yang membuat seluruh penghuni rumah sakit menatap aneh kepadanya – kepada mereka berdua. Dia benar-benar gadis gila. Itu yang ada dipikiran Youngjae.

"YA YA YA! Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa! Berhentilah bertindak gila! Ini rumah sakit! Kau tidak melihat semua orang melihat kita!" hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan untuk Yoo Youngjae. Kesabaran seorang Yoo Youngjae diuji berkali-kali dalam 1 hari ini. Setelah ini Youngjae harus lebih menetralkan pikirannya.

Setelah menyadari keadaan sekitar, gadis itu lebih tenang dan mulai berani untuk melihat Youngjae secara langsung. "Maafkan aku sekali lagi…" cicitnya dengan suara yang amat pelan dan kembali menunduk melihat ubin lantai rumah sakit.

 _Dia benar-benar membuatku pusing._ Youngjae bergumam tanpa suara dan tentu gadis itu tidak mendengarnya. "Iyaaaa tidak apa-apa. Aku bahkan sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali." Tanpa Youngjae sadari nadanya berubah menjadi dingin. Sabar Yoo Youngjae… sabar…

"Nee… baiklah aku harus kembali ke ruanganku. Mungkin oppaku sedang mencariku… sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sangat ceroboh, maafkan aku… emm?"

Mengerti maksud dari gadis itu, Youngjae langsung menyahut, "Yoo Youngjae. Panggil aku Youngjae." Nada dinginnya masih belum hilang. Youngjae hanya lelah. Sangat lelah lebih tepatnya.

"Nde maafkan aku Youngjae oppa… err aku Hani, Jung Hani, bukan apa-apa, hanya tidak sopan jika aku tidak memberitahu namaku kepada orang yang sudah memberitahukan namanya…"

"Baiklah… baiklah… tidak apa-apa Hani-ah, kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu. Aku juga sedang sibuk… aku harus membayar biaya rumah sakit. Aku pergi dulu." Youngjae sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan segera melangkah pergi dari gadis aneh bernama Jung Hani. Youngjae tahu tadi dia sempat bersikap dingin. Youngjae juga tahu jika tadi dia bersikap tidak baik dan tidak sopan, tetapi… oh ayolah… Yoo Youngjae hanya amat sangat lelah dan tidak ingin berbasa-basi.

Sedangkan Jung Hani hanya bisa menatap kepergian Yoo Youngjae yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Pandangannya terpaku pada diri Yoo Youngjae seorang. Tidak mengalihkan pandangannya hingga punggung bidang seorang Yoo Youngjae perlahan menghilang tertutup manusia yang berlalu lalang. Gadis itu tersenyum. Entahlah ada sedikit perasaan senang ketika bertemu Yoo Youngjae. _Lelaki yang manis._ Katanya dalam hati. "Kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku jamin… _see you next time_ … Youngjae oppa…" lanjutnya dan dia… ber- _smirk_. Jung Hani ber- _smrik_ ria. Setelah itu Hani berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Youngjae. Kembali ke kamarnya untuk menemui kakak lelakinya. Dia tidak sabar untuk bercerita tentang ini.

.

.

TBC

.

.

HUAAAAAAA A TT_TT semoga sesuai harapan kalian… TT_TT

Tapi maaafff jika tidak sesuai harapan TT_TT

Apa ini?! Kenapa ada Hani? Siapa dia? Hmmm… tunggu dichapter selanjutnya hahahaha /evil laugh/

Dan TERIMA KASIH SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA UNTUK YANG NGE-FAVORITE, NGE-FOLLOW, NGE-REVIEW, DAN READER… terutama untuk yang sudah menyempatkan review, saya sangat berterima kasih, jujur saya seneeeeengg banget baca review kalian dan terima kasih sekali lagi untuk tanggapan positifnya…

Sekali lagi kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan…

Kalian kurang sreg, kurang ini, kurang itu, mau ini, mau itu, begini, begitu, ini dan itu, apapun bisa disalurkan melalui kotak review…

Satu lagi, pm masih dibuka untuk umum…

Btw DAEJAE SELCA BAREEEENNGGG AAAAKKKK DAN YOUNGJAE NGE-SHARE FOTO MEREKA DI IGNYAAA… aaahhh finally Youngjaaaee, it's been a long time,

daejae jadi special mc dan daejae ada di sukira (Tuesday Couple *smirk) .. aahh today is full of daejae moment (love) ..

Okay. See you soon! ^^

#foreverwithBAP

#daretodream


	3. Chapter 3

Title: When Love Come

Author: Ly

Genre: Romance, drama

Main Cast: B.A.P members

Other Cast: Yoo Youngwon, Ahn Hee Yeon a.k.a Hani EXID, Song Jieun, Zhoumi (masih ini dulu yaa, yang lainnya menyusul kkk ^^)

Rating: T

Type: Chaptered

Disclaimer: This story is mine. Don't plagiarize.

Warning: Boys Love and typo(s)

Summary: Seperti bunga yang merekah. Aku harap perasaanmu padaku seperti itu, tapi… bisakah?

.

.

STORY BEGIN

.

.

Chapter 3: Hanya kita berdua. Kau dan aku. Selamanya.

.

.

Dentuman music hip hop menggema memenuhi setiap sudut ruang latihan yang ada di gedung KHC Entertainment. Seorang lelaki berpostur tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi terlihat begitu menikmati setiap gerakan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Mulai dari _tutting dance_ , _break dance_ , _popping_ , hingga _backflip_ yang ia lakukan dengan penuh hasrat. Ya, menari adalah jiwanya. Bisa debut dan tampil di atas panggung adalah impian terbesar pria bermarga Moon ini. "Hyung!" tepat pada saat ia sibuk menari, teriakan seseorang sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya dan membuatnya segera mematikan musik yang sedang berputar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tersenyum kecil ketika menemukan sahabat seperjuangannya sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menenteng sekantong plastik yang sedikit besar.

"Oh Junhong-ah… untuk apa kau pagi-pagi kemari?" pria itu – Moon Jongup membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menghampiri Junhong yang membuat mereka bertemu tepat di tengah ruang.

Choi Junhong tersenyum manis sambil mengangkat kantong plastic itu tinggi dan menggoyang-goyangkannya perlahan, "Sarapan untukmu hyuuuunngggg~~~" Junhong tidak berniat untuk ber-aegyo ria di depan Jongup saat ini. Hanya saja keimutannya keluar begitu saja secara alami. Setelahnya dia sedikit terkekeh – yang menimbulkan lesung dikedua pipinya terlihat semakin jelas ketika menyadari tingkah kekanakannya yang tidak bisa dicegah.

"Hahaha… harusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot Junhong-ah… aku bisa membelinya di kantin setelah aku selesai latihan." Timpal Jongup seraya mengasak rambut halus milik Junhong. Ini terasa begitu nyaman dan menyenangkan. Junhong yang membawakannya sarapan di pagi hari, di saat Jongup sibuk latihan. Hhh… Jongup akan merindukan hal ini.

"Memangnya kapan kau akan selesai latihan?! Aku tau hyung kau akan keterusan hingga siang nanti. Kau itu gila latihan hyung! Kau pasti akan sangat terlambat untuk makan, bahkan sarapan kau jadikan makan siang. Aku tau hyung latihan sangat penting untukmu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikapmu akhir-akhir ini yang menjadi semakin gila latihan…" omel Junhong panjang lebar. Dia hanya kesal – bahkan sangat tidak suka dengan peringai Jongup yang gila latihan dan kurang memperhatikan asupan gizinya. Walaupun lengannya berotot, tetapi tubuhnya semakin kurus dan pipinya juga semakin tirus. Ughh… tulang pipi itu begitu terlihat dan Junhong sama sekali tidak suka itu. "aku sangat tau kenapa kau jadi seperti ini… tetapi setidaknya imbangi latihanmu dengan makan secara teratur hyung…"

Jongup yang melihat Junhong mengomel dengan wajah masamnya dan bibir plum yang mengerucut imut itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan setelahnya ia menghela napasnya pasrah, "Arraseo… arraseo… mianhae uri Junhongie~ Baiklah setelah ini aku berjanji – ah ani bersumpah untuk tidak melupakan sarapanku dan makan secara teratur… terima kasih karena sudah perhatian sampai seperti ini…" Jongup mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum _angelic-_ nya dan membuat mata itu semakin tenggelam dan tak terlihat.

Junhong hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sabar. Melihat keadaan Jongup yang seperti ini dan mengingat fakta bahwa hyungnya akan debut 3 bulan lagi sebagai seorang solois membuat Junhong semakin resah. Oke, Jongup memang sangat jenius dalam hal menari dan itu tidak dapat dipungkiri oleh siapapun termasuk Junhong, tetapi Jongup termasuk tipe yang sedikit lemot, pribadi yang terlalu jujur, mempunyai jalan pikiran yang terkadang susah ditebak, lupa waktu, dan susah untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya. Semua kekurangan itu membuat Junhong semakin khawatir. Jongup membutuhkan teman, harus ada orang yang mendampinginya, harus ada orang yang mengarahkannya, harus ada teman yang benar-benar melindunginya, dan manager tidak bisa menjamin itu, setidaknya dia harus debut duo, walaupun itu bukan bersama Junhong, industri hiburan itu kejam dan sedit banyak Junhong tahu tentang kekejaman itu. Ia bukannya tidak senang dan tidak percaya kepada Jongup, hanya saja Junhong masih tidak rela jika Jongup pergi darinya, karena Junhong sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Jongup yang selalu berada di sisinya sejak 4 tahun yang lalu saat meraka bersama-sama memulai menjadi seorang trainee.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan debut hyung… tepatnya 3 bulan lagi kau akan resmi debut menjadi seorang artis solo. Mulai saat itu kau harus menghadapi semuanya sendirian… aku hanya tidak ingin kebiasaanmu yang sangat buruk ini berlanjut…" sekali lagi Junhong menghela nafasnya berat. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Junhong ingin menangis, "siapa yang akan memperhatikanmu… kau debut sebagai solois dan pasti tidak – aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka nantinya… mianhaeyo hyung…" Junhong hanya mampu membuang muka. Menatap apapun asal bukan pandangan mata polos milik sahabatnya.

Secara tiba-tiba Jongup mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia penasaran dengan sesuatu. "Kau tak apa jika aku debut duluan dan menjadi artis solo?" Jongup menatap mata Junhong penasaran dengan Junhong yang masih tidak mau menatap Jongup. Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin Jongup pastikan.

DEG. Pertanyaan Jongup membuat tubuh Junhong menegang seketika. Tidak mungkin Junhong mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mungkin hal itu akan membuat Jongup kecewa nantinya. Benar kata orang, berbohong kadang lebih baik untuk saat-saat tertentu, "K-kau bicara apa hyung?! Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa… A-aku bahkan senang akhirnya kau debut hyung. Kau sangat bekerja keras sejak awal menjadi trainee. Kau bahkan sudah bisa menciptakan lagumu sendiri. Dancemu sangat matang dan suaramu begitu merdu dan menarik. Aku sanggaaattt bangga padamu hyung. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak senang…" tetapi ekspresi Junhong berbeda. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan masih tidak menatap Jongup. Ada yang disembunyikan oleh Junhong dan Jongup tahu itu.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku yang tidak senang…"

"Hyung kau…"

Jongup meraih kedua tangan Junhong – yang tangan kanannya masih menenteng kantong plastik dan menggenggam keduanya perlahan, "Dengarkan aku… dan tatap aku Junhong… begini, mungkin kau memang harus tau. Sebenarnya aku sudah membuat keputusan ini sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Kau tau kan kalau aku bukan orang yang pandai menutupi sesuatu. Terlebih pada sahabatku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa berbohong… aku… begini… aku… aku tidak akan debut." Kata Jongup tegas pada akhirnya.

"MWO?!" kalimat terakhir Jongup sukses membuat Junhong terlonjak dan tanpa sengaja membuat tautan tangan mereka terlepas dan kantong plastik berisi makanan itu terjatuh ke lantai kayu ruang dance. "HYUNG APA MAKSUDMU?!" Ini tidak mungkin dan Junhong benar-benar tidak percaya. Pasalnya ini impian terbesar Jongup! Impian Jongup ada di depan matanya! tetapi Jongup?! Argghh… lagi-lagi dia membuat keputusan di luar logika!

"Dengarkan aku dulu Junhong dan tolong jangan berteriak… kau ingat janji ku, janji kita?"

 _Janji itu…_ "Hyung maldo andwae…" Junhong tidak akan pernah lupa dengan janji itu. Janji yang mereka buat sendiri saat tahun pertama mereka menjadi trainee dan sekarang janji mereka sedang diuji oleh Tuhan. Karena percalah jika kalian berjanji, pasti janji itu akan diuji dan ditagih suatu hari nanti. Pasti.

"Iya Junhong… maka dari itu aku tidak bisa… aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengingkari janji kita. Memulai semuanya bersama dan mengakhirinya bersama-sama juga… Kita sudah berjanji akan debut bersama dan akan menghadapi semuanya saat kita menjadi duo. Kau dan aku. Kita sudah bersahabat selama 4 tahun dan kau adalah orang terdekatku… – _dan sejujurnya kau adalah orang yang terpenting setelah kedua orang tuaku Junhong…"_

"Hyung tapi – "

"Kau tau kau tidak bisa merubah keputusan yang sudah ku buat. Ini final dan aku akan membicarakannya dengan Himchan hyung dan Youngguk hyung, tolong dukung keputusannku Junhong… dan maaf tidak memberitahukanmu lebih dulu…" Jongup menunduk. Ini memang impiannya, tetapi dia tidak boleh egois dan mengingkari janji. Lagipula Junhong adalah segalanya untuk Jongup dan ia berpikir akan jauh lebih baik jika ia bisa membuat duo dengan Junhong. Karena duo memang impian mereka. Lebih tepatnya impian Jongup yang baru.

"Hyung mianhae…" Junhong memeluk tubuh atletis yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut dengan erat. Junhong sedih tentu saja, karena ia merasa telah menunda debut Jongup, tetapi di sisi lain tidak dapat dipungkiri jika ia merasa senang. Bahagia karena Jongup akan tetap berada di sisinya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya. Jujur, Choi Junhong tidak butuh apa-apa selain bisa debut bersama dengan Moon Jongup dan berdiri di atas panggung yang sama sebagai partner bernyanyi sekaligus sahabat. Kekhawatiran Junhong sebelumnya semakin lama semakin pudar. _Hyung maaf… dan terima kasih…_

Jongup membalas pelukan Junhong, "Aku menyayangimu – _kau segalanya_ " 2 kata terakhir yang masih Jongup sembunyikan dalam hati. Perlahan Jongup melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Junhong. Jempol dan kelingking dikeluarkan dan 3 jari lainnya dimasukkan. "sahabat" kata jongup dengan senyum teduhnya.

"Sahabat." Kata Junhong tegas dan membalasnya dengan mengaitkan kelingking mereka dan menempelkan jempol mereka satu sama lain. Bahasa tubuh yang mampu mengikat hubungan persahabatan mereka. Setelahnya mereka tertawa bahagia. _Akan lebih baik jika semuanya dijalankan berdua. Hanya berdua. Kau dan aku. Selamanya._

.

.

Pintu ruang kerja Himchan terketuk dari luar dan memperlihatkan Yongguk yang menyembul dari pintu. Setelahnya ia berjalan masuk dan menghampiri sang sekretaris. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kim Himchan." Kata Yongguk tanpa ragu.

"Ah kau tidak tau bahwa sudah 3 hari ini Presdir Kim tidak masuk kerja? Dia ijin, tapi kau masih bisa menyampaikan pesan mu kepadanya melewatiku." Kata Song Jieun – sekretaris Himchan dengan sopan.

Bang Yongguk sedikit tersentak. _Pantas saja… 3 hari?_ DEG. _Apa mungkin karena hari itu?_ Memang semenjak insiden pertengkaran sekaligus pernyataan yang terjadi di _rooftop_ 3 hari yang lalu, Bang Yongguk tidak lagi melihat Kim Himchan berkeliaran di kantor. Mengingat hari itu, hati Yongguk kembali berdenyut. "Ah jinjja? Kau tau dia kemana?" kata Yongguk to the point. Ini bukan saatnya untuk basa-basi.

"Yang aku tau, Presdir Kim pergi ke Jeju karena ada urusan pribadi, mungkin besok dia sudah kembali ke Seoul, karena besok ada rapat pemegang saham."

"Ah begitukah… Oke baiklah terima kasih Nona Song…" setelahnya Yongguk membungkukkan badan dan berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu untuk kembali ke studionya, tetapi setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, ia berhenti di tengah ruang dan membalikan badan menghadap Jieun, "Jieun-ah… Himchan… dia… baik-baik saja kan?" Jika Yongguk sudah memanggil nama seseorang tanpa embel-embel, itu artinya Yongguk ingin berbicara selayaknya teman. Dia hanya butuh keadaan yang nyaman saat ini, karena Yongguk sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa mengganjal dihatinya. _Ini salahku… aku benar-benar berharap kau baik-baik saja Channie… jeongmal mianhae…_

"Maaf, tapi… kau ada masalah dengannya? Karena sehabis rapat waktu itu. Presdir Kim langsung memesan tiket penerbangan menuju Jeju – ah iya, kau tidak menghadiri rapat kan waktu itu? Apa kalian…" wanita 24 tahun ini mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Jieun merasa ada yang tidak beres di sini dan menurutnya, ini ada kaitannya dengan Yongguk.

"Saat ini aku tidak bisa bicara apapun Jieun-ah… tapi intinya jika ada orang yang patut disalahkan di sini… salahkan aku…"

"Aku memang tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi aku tau jika kalian berteman sangat lama. Aku juga tau jika kalian sangat dekat. Aku yakin kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian dengan baik. Kau pribadi yang hangat Yongguk-ah… sejujurnya hanya kau yang bisa menenangkan Presdir Kim. Jika memang benar-benar kau yang bersalah dalam hal ini, minta maaflah, selesai kan malasah kalian baik-baik. Aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya… aku hanya tidak ingin Presir Kim terluka, karena dia seperti malaikat bagiku. Dia yang membuatku bisa bekerja di sini dan bertahan hidup. Maaf, tapi… aku minta tolong jangan sakiti Presdir Kim…"

 _Aku mencintainya tapi aku sendiri yang melukainya… aku bersumpah akan benar-benar menyelesaikan ini…_ Yongguk menghela nafasnya berat. "Gomawo Jieun-ah… dan maafkan aku telah melukai malaikat penolongmu…" Jieun saja bisa, tetapi kenapa Yongguk begitu berat mengungkapkan perasaannya?

"Jangan minta maaf kepadaku, tapi minta maaflah pada Presdir Kim…" Jieun menatap Yongguk lembut, tetapi penuh keyakinan. Memberikan semangat lewat bahasa nonverbal bahwa Yongguk pasti bisa melakukannya. Bagaiamanapun mereka teman – sahabat, pertengkaran adalah hal biasa, itu menurut Jieun, karena wanita polos satu itu tidak tahu masalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan jika dia tau… entahlah… mungkin Jieun tidak bisa lagi menatap Yongguk – bahkan mungkin Himchan lagi seperti sekarang.

Setelahnya Yongguk hanya bisa membalasnya melalui sebuah senyum simpul dan berlalu dari ruang kerja pria yang sebenarnya sudah dicintainya hampir 7 tahun ini, tetapi ada sesuatu hal yang telah membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat untuk tidak berbicara yang sebenarnya dan berujung pada hati Himchan – dan Yongguk yang terluka.

.

.

Pria berparas cantik itu duduk disalah satu café pinggir pantai hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan hatinya yang tersayat-sayat. Luka ini menimbulkan bekas yang tak terlihat dan sepertinya tidak bisa sembuh dalam waktu dekat. Mengingat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu, membuat luka dihati Kim Himchan kembali menganga. Sekali lagi Himchan berpikir bahwa setidaknya dia telah berhasil menyudahi semua ini. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Benar kan?

"Presdir Kim! Kim Himchan!" Pria itu sedikit berlari ke arah Himchan dan terus berteriak memanggil nama pemilik sah KHC Entertainment yang masih duduk termangu menatap hamparan pasir putih yang dihiasi deru ombak yang berkejar-kejaran. Terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. "YAA! TUAN KIM!" Setelah jaraknya cukup dekat, pria itu berteriak lantang dan tepat ditelinga indah milik Kim Sajangnim.

"OMO!" Himchan hampir saja terjungkal dari kursinya jika saja tidak di tahan oleh tangan rekan kerjanya. "Aish jinja! Ya neo! Bisa tidak jika kau tidak berteriak huh?! Kau pikir telingaku ini apa?! Aigoo!" Himchan mendelik ke arah pria tadi – Zhoumi dengan tangan yang siap menghantam wajah tampannya.

"Wooaahhh Kim Sajangnim calm down okay… calm down… harusnya aku yang menonjokmu. Kau tau suaraku hampir habis karena berlari dan selalu berteriak memanggil namamu dari tadi! Kau beruntung kali ini…" harusnya yang marah di sini adalah Zhoumi, bukan Himchan kan? Hhh… sudahlah lupakan.

"Mian." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Suasana hati Himchan benar-benar tidak baik saat ini. Moodnya begitu hancur. Dia sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi atau apapunlah. Padahal sudah 3 hari dia tidak melihat sosok Yongguk secara nyata, bahkan dia juga sudah tidak lagi memandang fotonya, tetapi mengapa sakit hati ini belum hilang bahkan berkurang? Memang Himchan tidak melihat wujud Yongguk secara nyata di depan matanya, tetapi bayang-bayang pria itu sama sekali tidak hilang dari pikirannya. Hhhh… cara Himchan untuk menghindari – melupakan Yongguk telah gagal total.

"Heii… sudahlah… aku tidak tau apa masalahmu, tapi kau yang seperti ini sama sekali tidak cocok dengan kepribadianmu yang sebenarnya." Zhoumi duduk di samping kanan Himchan tanpa dipersilahkan. Lalu ikut memandang pemandangan alami ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah itu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari hyung? Ada pekerjaan? Seingatku aku tidak memberimu tugas di sini…" Himchan tidak menggubris kicauan Zhoumi yang terasa sangat menyebalkan ditelinganya. Bahkan Himchan berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ombak yang sepertinya bergerak semakin liar.

"Aku… mengikutimu! Ha. Ha. Ha." Candaan yang benar-benar garing.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda sekarang. Cepatlah katakan untuk apa kau kemari hyung?!" anggap saja Himchan sedang PMS. Upsss…Tidak, dia hanya sedang kesal. Sangat kesal pada apapun yang ada saat ini. Tidakkah kalian semua mengerti bahwa Kim Himchan benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu! Dia bermaksud untuk menenangkan diri di sini, tetapi si Zhoumi sialan itu merusak segalanya. Argh…

"Sebenarnya aku tau kau kemari dan karena aku tidak ada tugas apapun, maksudnya… tugasku sudah selesai semuanya… makanya aku aku kemari hehe…"

"Hhhh… terserah kau saja hyung. Kau boleh duduk, tapi jangan ganggu aku." Kata Himchan telak.

Zhoumi bungkap sepenuhnya dan keadaan kembali hening seperti saat Zhoumi belum datang mengganggu ketenangan Kim Himchan. Hanya suara ombak, kicauan burung, dan para pengunjung café yang menghiasi siang hari itu. Untuk saat ini, hari terasa mengalir begitu saja. Keheningan mereka berdua membuat semua kenangan-kenangan tentang Yongguk memutar di pikiran Himchan seperti sebuah roll film. Himchan tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini pada akhirnya. Apa yang salah? Mengapa semuanya berantakan seperti ini? Sepertinya dulu semuanya baik-baik saja. Waktu yang bergulir tidak bisa diulang kembali dan Himchan perlu sadar akan hal itu.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" kata Himchan tiba-tiba. Tidak lagi memandangi pantai, tatapannya tepat ke arah mata sipit milik Zhoumi.

"Nde?!"

"Aku bosan. Ayo kita mengelilingi Jeju."

"Mwo?!"

"Aku yang bawa mobil."

"Hah?!"

Tanpa persetujuan dari Zhoumi, Himchan langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke tempat parkir. Himchan menyadari satu hal. Berdiam diri dan menghindar tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Bangkit dan temui Yongguk sekali lagi. Sepertinya ini belum benar-benar selesai. Meskipun tidak bisa kembali seperti semula, tetapi setidaknya masalah mereka harus benar-benar tuntas.

.

.

"Hyung, boleh kan jika aku kembali ke toko bungaku… sebentar saja hyung… err begini hyung… aku sudah meninggalkannya selama 3 hari… ya ya aku tau meskipun sudah ada Bibi Lee yang menjaganya – tapi aku… hhh pokoknya… setidaknya aku harus memeriksanya hyung. Argh bagaimana cara mengatakannya padamu?!" Ada pergolakan di batin Youngjae, antara tidak enak hati dengan Youngwon dan merindukan toko bunganya. Oohh… Youngjae merindukan surganya. Ayolah bisakah Youngjae kembali walau hanya sebentar. Sebentar saja. Youngjae benar-benar merindukan toko bunganya, tetapi bagaimana dengan Youngwon? Youngjae tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Youngjae juga ingin selalu menjaga hyungnya. _Oh my God_ ini begitu rumit!

"Pfftttt… kau hahahaha…" Youngwon malah tertawa. Oke ini tidak lucu. Youngjae benar-benar pusing sekarang. Semua perasaan bergumul di otaknya dan apa?! Youngwon tertawa?! Ingin rasanya Youngjae mendorong hyungnya agar dia jatuh dari kasur dan di rawat lebih lama – ah jangan, nanti malah Youngjae sendiri yang repot dan hal itu akan semakin memperpanjang waktu untuk tidak ke surganya – toko bunganya. _NO!_ memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Youngjae bergidik ngeri. Dasar adik durhaka.

"Hyung ini tidak lucu! Aku serius hyung!" Wajah Youngjae memerah menahan kesal. Persis seperti tokoh kartun _Tinkerbell_ kerika sedang marah. Memerah dan menggemaskan. Itulah Yoo Youngjae. Ah dan jangan lupakan tangan yang bersendekap di depan dada itu. Aigoo nomu gwiyowo…

"Mianhae… mianhae… lagipula untuk apa kau sungkan padaku Jae-ah. Kau bisa kemanapun yang kau mau… aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Jangan lupakan ada suster-suster professional yang juga bisa menjagaku dengan baik. Jadi jangan khawatir. Hyung sudah lebih baik sekarang… pergilah dan temui bunga-bunga kesayanganmu itu…" Bibir pucatnya yang masih terlihat kering mengulas sebuah senyuman teduh kepada adik satu-satunya yang entah mengapa terlihat selalu gupuh dalam menghadapi sesuatu, bahkan hal sepele seperti ini.

"Ohhhh… gomawoyo hyung~~~ saranghae mumu~~" hebatnya aegyo seorang Yoo Youngjae tidak terlihat menjijikkan sama sekali. Ini sungguh… ahhh… entahlah…

"Eum… cepatlah pergi, biarkan suster yang merawatku."

"heeiii hyung kau… ah tidak masalah, malah itu bagus, mungkin saja kan kau akan menemukan jodohmu di sini. Ingat hyung kau itu sudah terlalu tua. Sangaaaattt tua sekali… hahaha bye hyung, mungkin besok aku akan kembali ke sini. Annyeong!" Sebelum Youngjae terkena semprotan Youngwon, pria 24 tahun itu segera melesat pergi meninggalkan kamar hyungnya. Youngjae tahu Youngwon akan berbicara panjang lebar menanggapi ocehan kurang ajarnya dan hal itu pasti akan menghambat dan membuang-buang waktunya untuk pergi ke toko bunganya. Jelas Youngjae tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Yak! Dasar anak kurang ajar! Ya Yoo Youngjae! Hhh… sudahlah… hati-hati Youngjae-ah…" Kata-kata Youngjae beberapa detik yang lalu membuat Youngwon sedikit kepikiran. Jodoh? Bahkan Youngwon lupa dengan hal satu itu. Pekerjaan, pekerjaan, dan pekerjaan. Jujur, hanya itu yang selalu ada dipikiran Youngwon. Mungkin perkataan Youngjae ada benarnya. Ya Youngwon harus menemukan seseorang. Setidaknya untuk menemaninya dihari tua nanti, saat Youngjae sudah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri.

.

.

Pria berkulit tan itu menatap adiknya yang sedang diperiksa oleh dokter. Menyuntikkan cairan – yang Daehyun tidak tahu apa itu dan memeriksa detak jantung adik perempuannya lalu menulisnya di catatannya, setelahnya memeriksa suhu tubuhnya, dan memberikan beberapa kata – yang Daehyun juga tidak tahu mereka membicarakan apa, karena Daehyun hanya melihat Hani – adiknya dari luar kaca kamar rawatnya. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Daehyun tahu Hani sudah sangat lelah dengan semua ini. Setiap detik yang dilakukan oleh Hani hanya penuh dengan pengobatan. Daehyun harus menjadi pengemangat adik satu-satunya itu. Jika Daehyun bersedih Hani akan semakin sedih. Yah setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh Youngjae. Tunggu… Youngjae? Bayangan pemuda manis itu sedikit terlintas dipikirannya dan secara tidak sadar sudut bibir Daehyun naik dan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Srek. Pintu itu terbuka dan menyadarkan Daehyun dari lamunanya. Dokter Han keluar lalu menghampiri Daehyun yang manatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Seakan mengerti jalan pikiran Daehyun, Dokter Han sudah menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu, "Setidaknya kesehatannya stabil. Jika dia terus seperti ini dan kesehatannya semakin membaik, dia bisa pulang. Tenang saja. Aku jamin adikmu pasti sembuh." Kata Dokter Han penuh keyakinan.

"Terima kasih karena selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk Hani. Saya berhutang budi kepada Dokter Han… terima kasih sekali lagi…" Daehyun membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Ia hanya ingin adiknya cepat sembuh. Daehyun tidak menginginkan apapun selain itu. Sungguh.

Dokter Han menepuk pundak Daehyun perlahan, "Sudah tugas seorang dokter untuk memberikan yang terbaik. Baiklah saya masih harus merawat pasien yang lain. Permisi." Dokter Han membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu dari hadapan Daehyun. Setidaknya ada sedikit rasa lega dihatinya. Setidaknya ada harapan bahwa Hani akan sembuh. Ya Jung Hani akan sembuh. Pasti.

Srek. Pintu itu kembali terbuka dan menampakkan Daehyun dari luar pintu. Ia segera menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah Hani yang terlihat semakin membaik, "Hani-ah sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya penuh kelembutan kepada adik tersayangnya.

"Ne oppa… ah iya kata dokter jika aku semakin baik, aku bisa pulang. Aku ingin cepat pulang dan berkumpul bersama kalian… ah iya eomma dan appa sebentar lagi akan kemari kan?" Wajah Hani semakin terlihat segar dan dia juga semakin terlihat ceria. Ini pertanda yang bagus.

"Eum… dan ada satu lagi kabar gembira untukmu…" Jung Daehyun duduk di samping kiri Hani dan menatapnya misterius sambil tersenyum aneh.

Melihat kakak lelakinya yang terlalu bertele-tele membuat Hani gemas setengah mati, "Apa oppa?! Ah oppa palli…" Hani menatap kakanya gemas sambil sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

"Mulai sekarang mereka yang akan menjagamu… appa dan eomma akan menjagamu setiap hari mulai hari ini dan giliran oppa yang menjalankan perusahaan… bagaimana kau senang?!"

"Ah jinjja?! Wuaahhhh aku sangat merindukan appa dan eomma…" Hani bersorak gembira. Mengetahui bahwa akan bertemu dengan appa dan eommanya yang selama ini hanya bisa sesekali menjenguknya dan sekarang mereka berdua yang akan terus ada di sampingnya, membuat Hani begitu bahagia, tetapi tak beberapa lama senyum itu perlahan memudar, "tapi… mungkin aku juga akan kesepian jika tidak ada oppa di sini…" bagaimanapun juga Hani telah terbiasa dengan keberadaan kakaknya siang dan malam, jadi agak aneh jika tiba-tiba saja kakaknya tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Ya Hani-ah… oppa juga akan ke sini sesekali… oppa tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanmu begitu saja…" Kata Daehyun sambil mengusap kepala Hani lembut. Menenangkan perasaan gundahnya melalui belaian lembut dikepala.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu oppa…" Mata Hani berkaca-kaca menatap Daehyun. Bisa tidak jika yang menjaga Hani adalah appa, eomma, sekaligus Daehyun, tetapi siapa nanti yang akan menjalankan perusahaan mereka. Hani tidak boleh eogis dan merepotkan mereka lagi. Seperti ini saja sudah sangat merepotkan mereka bertiga. Hani tidak ingin menambah beban ketiga orang yang paling disayanginya itu. Begitulah isi pikiran Jung Hani.

"Oppa juga akan sangat merindukanmu adik kecilkuuu~~" bibir Daehyun maju beberapa senti dan ditambah dengan gaya manjanya yang terlihat sangat menjijikkan dimata Hani. Aegyo yang gagal total Jung.

Hani bergidik melihat aegyo Daehyun, "Oppa kau menjijikkan…"

"Ya Jung Hani kau berani padaku?!" Disaat Daehyun berdiri untuk berpura-pura menakuti Hani, ia teringat akan kejadian 3 hari yang lalu saat Hani ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Saat itu Hani merengek ingin bilang sesuatu, tetapi terhalang oleh pengobatan Hani yang harus dilakukan intensif selama 2 hari, "ah iya, waktu itu kau ingin bicara apa padaku?"

"Yang man – ah itu yang itu, hahaha lupakan saja, lagipula aku juga tidak ingat lagi…" bohong Jung Hani. Sudahlah lupakan saja. Lagipula pria itu mungkin hanya orang yang secara kebetulan lewat dan bertemu denganya, lalu setelahnya tidak akan bertemu lagi. Hani menyadari ini dunia nyata dan bukan drama-drama Korea yang sering ditontonnya. Itu hanya kebetulan. Lagipula Hani sudah tidak tertarik dengan… siapa? Ah iya Youngjae. Bahkan Hani hampir lupa namanya haha…

"Baiklah kalau begitu… Hani-ah lihat oppa… percayalah bahwa kau akan sembuh… kau harus kuat seperti oppa yang selalu kuat menemanimu. Ingat kau tidak pernah sendirian. Ada appa, eomma, dan oppa, yang selalu ada untukmu… jangan menyerah untuk kami ne…" Daehyun mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan memeluk Hani erat. Menepuk punggungnya secara lembut berkali-kali dan mengusap rambut hitamnya perlahan. Daehyun tahu ini berat, tetapi setidaknya mereka harus menguatkan satu sama lain. Karena kekuatan dan kasih sayang yang tulus dapat mengalahkan segalanya, "oppa menyayangimu…"

"Ne oppa, Hani juga menyayangimu. Sangat sangat menyayangimu… jeongmal gomawoyo oppa…" Hani membalas pelukan kakaknya tak kalah erat. Menyalurkan semua rasa terima kasih, rasa sayang, sekaligus rasa bersalahnya kepada kakak lelaki yang amat sangat disayanginya tersebut. Daehyun sudah seperti pengganti orang tua untuk Hani. Daehyun sangat berharga untuknya. Hani akan melakukan apa saja dan akan memberikan apa saja untuk Daehyun. Hanya Daehyun seorang. Kakak lelaki satu-satunya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Halooo semuanyaaa.. maafkan saya.. maaf sekali karena saya tau ini sangat amat telat, ini dikarenakan kepanitiaan dan UTS yang merusak segalanya, terlebih lagi sekarang saya habis jatuh, jadi maaf kalo ini tidak maksimal, jujur saya sudah enggak sanggup mau ngetik kayak gimana lagi, jadi yaa begini hasilnya.. maaf sekali lagi..

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah menyempatkan untuk review, terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak dan bagi kalian yang belum meninggalkan jejaknya, ayo tinggalkan jejak kalian, yah intinya review juseyo wkwk..

Satu lagi selamat untuk Youngwon yang sudah enggak jomblo lagi, maaf mas krn di ff ini saya menistakan dirimu, dan bagi Youngwon bias/? – btw temenku Youngwon bias, jangan sedih lagi kkk.. krn Youngwon sudah bahagia dengan pilihan hatinya #tsah

Dan satu lagi – lagi, chukkaaaeee untuk uri B.A.P atas LIVE ON EARTH nyaaa.. semoga sukses dan semuanya berjalan lancar.. Amiinn… DAN BAGI TS, PLEASE JANGAN MENGULANG KESALAHAN YANG SAMA, KALO ENGGAK GUE BACOK LO TAESUNG – oke mian, saya terbawa emosi qaqa…

Udah cukup itu aja..

Bye semuanya.. sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya.. sayang kalian semuaaaa..

.

.

Satu lagi – serius ini yang terakhir, udh pada tau semua ya kalo Hani adeknya Daehyun.. hmmm iyalah thor kan udh jelas bgt -_- dan iya bener, krn berita gaje itu aku pilih Hani jadi adeknya Daehyun wkwk

.

.

Udh serius bye #cling #ilang

#foreverwithbap


	4. Chapter 4

Title: When Love Come

Author: Ly

Genre: Romance, drama

Main Cast: B.A.P members

Other Cast: Yoo Youngwon, Ahn Hee Yeon a.k.a Hani EXID, Song Jieun, Zhoumi (cast yang lain menyususl)

Rating: T

Type: Chaptered

Disclaimer: This story is mine. Don't plagiarize.

Warning: Boys Love and typo(s)

Summary: Seperti bunga yang merekah. Aku harap perasaanmu padaku seperti itu, tapi… bisakah?

.

.

STORY BEGIN

.

.

Chapter 4: Déjà vu

.

.

Jung Daehyun berjalan pelan menapaki jalan setapak yang membawanya menuju rumah kaca yang dibangun di belakang rumah utamanya. Rumah utama keluaga Jung dan rumah kaca tersebut dipisahkan oleh setengah hektar tanah yang sengaja dibuat sebagai taman. Berbagai bunga, pohon dan ohh… jangan lupakan jembatan batu melengkung dan air terjun _mini_ buatan itu. Ah… benar-benar seperti berada di negeri dongeng. Tata ruang rumah utama maupun rumah kaca yang dipadukan dengan taman bak negeri dongeng itu begitu apik dipadukan. _So perfect!_ Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi mengapa rumah Daehyun begitu mewah, megah, elagan, dan, asri, tetapi sangat _modern_ , itu semua karena perusahaan milik ayah Daehyun – Jung _Interior_ adalah _perusahaan_ _interior design_ dan _furniture_ terbaik di Seoul. Bukan rahasia lagi jika rumah Daehyun dijadikan salah satu " _role model_ " bagi penduduk Korea untuk referensi rumah mereka. Setelah lelaki berkulit tan itu berada tepat di depan pintu kaca rumahnya, ia segera mengetuknya perlahan, lalu masuk, dan menghampiri Tuan Besar Jung yang berada di tengah ruang. Beliau terlihat menyesap teh _jasmine_ -nya perlahan sambil sesekali membaca koran yang terpampang lebar di hadapannya. " _Appa_ …" panggil Daehyun. Ia masih dalam posisi bediri di samping kanan ayah tersayangnya – menunggu ayahnya untuk mempersilahkannya duduk. Salah satu bentuk sopan santun yang diajarkan dikeluarga Jung.

Tuan Besar Jung mempersilahkan anak pertamanya untuk duduk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang ia baca, "Duduklah Dae, _appa_ ingin berbicara sesuatu kepadamu…" pria lansia berumur 64 tahun itu menutup korannya dan memandang Daehyun dengan mata yang berhiaskan kaca mata kuno. Daehyun, sang pewaris utama hanya bisa menatap balik ayahnya tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. "bagaimana keadaan Hani?" tanyanya dengan suara beratnya yang semakin serak, tetapi penuh wibawa.

Ahhh… hanya itu? Hhh… Daehyun sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tadi. Jalan pikiran ayahnya memang sulit untuk ditebak, "Keadaan Hani sudah mulai membaik _appa_ , Dokter Han juga mengatakan Hani akan segera sembuh… anak nakal itu juga sudah mulai terlihat ceria dari sebelumnya…" Daehyun mengatakannya dengan nada bahagia. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika rasa senang itu kembali membuncah mengingat adik perempuannya akan sembuh sebentar lagi.

Tuan Besar Jung tersenyum lega mendengar penuturan Daehyun. Setidaknya keadaan Hani mulai membaik, tidak seperti 2 tahun lalu saat Hani didiagnosa mengidap kanker _kolorektal_ atau kanker usus besar _stadium_ 3\. Hari itu menjadi hari terburuk bagi keluarga Jung. Pengobatan dari dokter terbaik, serta rumah sakit terbaik segera dikerahkan untuk menyembuhkan anak perempuan satu-satunya yang ada di kelurga Jung tersebut. Apapun, bagaimanapun caranya, entah itu kemoterapi ataupun operasi harus berhasil untuk menyembuhkan Jung Hani dan sepertinya sekarang semuanya telah terbayar. Hani akan sembuh. Jung Hani akan selamat. "Setelah ini _appa_ benar-benar akan menjaga Hani sepenuhnya…"

"Tapi _appa_ , jangan terlalu mengekangnya… aku yakin setelah ini Hani akan lebih bisa menjaga kesehatannya sendiri… aku jamin Hani akan sadar dengan pentingnya menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya… biarkanlah Hani _appa_ … dia juga butuh kebebasan walau sedikit… setidaknya beri dia ruang…" Daehyun memang satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengerti Hani dengan baik. Ikatan batin kakak-adik diantara mereka sudah terikat terlalu kuat.

Tuan Basar Jung hanya bisa terkekeh melihat begitu pengertiannya Daehyun. Pertengkaran kekanakan mereka dulu yang seperti anjing dan kucing ternyata bisa menjadi kunci memperkuat hubungan persaudaraan mereka hingga sekarang. "Baiklah… baiklah… kau memang yang paling mengerti Hani… bahkan kau mengalahkan _eomma_ mu sediri Dae soal Hani hahaha…" Tuan Besar Jung tertawa sedikit lebih keras, tetapi tidak terbahak – untuk menjaga tenggorokan dan nafasnya, mengingat bahwa Daehyun lebih mahir menjaga dan mengerti Hani ketimbang Nyonya Besar Jung. Hmmm… entahlah… mungkin ini semua karena Nyonya Besar yang terlalu sibuk dengan butik dan sekolah model miliknya.

"Entahlah _appa_ , tapi dulu terkadang aku merasa… aku… aku sedikit menggantikan sosok _eomma_ di saat Hani membutuhkan kehadirannya… dia selalu merindukan _eomma_ , tapi dulu _eomma_ selalu sibuk dan hanya aku yang ada di sisinya hampir sepanjang hari… kami bertengkar dan bermain bersama… yah mungkin itu yang membuat kami sangat dekat. Maafkan aku _appa_ , tapi dulu aku memang pernah marah kepada _eomma_. Dia terlihat seperti tidak memperhatikan kami… dan itu yang selalu membuat Hani bersedih. Aku marah sekali waktu itu _appa_ , tapi… untunglah _eomma_ sudah berubah… lega sekali melihat _eomma_ perhatian kepada kami terutama Hani… aku senang _eomma_ sudah berubah sekarang, sejak mengetahui Hani sakit, _eomma_ berubah sepenuhnya, tapi tetap saja _eomma_ masih belum bisa melepaskan butik dan sekolah modelnya begitu saja kkkk~"

"Maafkan _eomma_ mu Dae… dia memang terkadang keterlaluan memang, tapi harus kau tau, _eomma_ sangat menyayangi kalian, bahkan rasa sayang _eomma_ kepada kalian melebihi rasa sayang _appa_... bagaimanapun juga _eomma_ yang melahirkan kalian berdua, jadi tidak mungkin _eomma_ tidak peduli kepada kalian… _eomma_ mu yang keras itu hanya tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya Dae… kau hanya tidak tau perhatian yang _eomma_ lakukan kepada kalian… – _karena eommamu melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi._ " Tuan Besar Jung menerawang jauh, mengingat saat Daehyun dan Hani masih kecil, Nyonya Besar Jung yang selalu pulang malam, selalu mampir ke kamar tidur mereka hanya untuk mencium kening kedua malaikat kecilnya lama – melepas rasa rindu, di saat mereka berdua sudah tertidur lelap. Hal itu selalu dilakukan setiap malam tanpa terlewat sehari pun. Daehyun dan Hani hanya tidak mengetahui tentang perhatian kecil, tetapi berharga dari _eomma_ mereka tersebut. Ada satu hal lagi yang tidak diketahui oleh dua anak keluaga Jung tersebut, terutama Hani, bahwa butik dan sekolah model nantinya akan diserahkan kepada Hani sepenuhnya. Ibu tetaplah ibu. Cobalah mengerti… mereka bukannya tidak peduli, mungkin mereka hanya tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan baik.

" _Appa_ _gwaenchanayo_?" Daehyun menepuk pundak ayahnya perlahan. Menyadarkan Tuan Besar Jung dari lamunan panjangnya. Daehyun hanya memandangnya penasaran, tanpa ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tentang apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang ayah. Entahlah, antara tidak mau ikut campur dan tidak berani haha…

"A-ah _appa_ tidak apa-apa… oh iya Dae nanti siang kau harus sudah ada di kantor pusat. Pak Ahn akan mengantarkanmu ke sana, dia juga yang akan menunjukkan segalanya kepadamu. Jalankan perusahaan dengan baik Dae, karena kau harapan satu-satunya _appa_. Jadikan perusahaan _appa_ menjadi lebih sukses… _Appa_ sudah menyerahkan semuanya kepadamu… saham, kedudukan, segalanya… semuanya sudah ada ditanganmu. Kau kepercayaan kami. Buat a _ppa_ lebih bangga dari sebelumnya…" Tuan Besar Jung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Setelahnya beliau mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyum kebanggaan yang ditunjukkan hanya untuk Daehyun. " _Appa_ akan pensiun… _appa_ akan menikmati hidup bersama _eomma_ mu dan Hani… berjalan-jalan lalu menikmati teh di sini… _appa_ dan _eomma_ juga akan mengambil tanggung jawab sepenuhnya dalam menjaga Hani, jadi tenang saja, dan fokus pada pekerjaanmu." Tambahnya.

" _Ne appa_ … aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku berjanji! Aku akan membuat _appa_ lebih bangga kepadaku dari sebelumnya… Membuat perusahaan menjadi lebih sukses dan aku akan mewariskannya kepada jagoanku nanti. Perusahaan kita akan tetap terus berjalan. Aku akan menjaga hasil kerja keras _appa_... terima kasih banyak _appa_ … aku berjanji akan menjalankan perusahaan kita dengan baik. Aku berjanji…"

"Tapi… jangan lupakan jodohmu Dae, _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak akan menjodohkanmu karena kami mengerti kau sudah dewasa untuk hal ini. Lagipula _appa_ dan _eomma_ mu ini bukan orang yang kolot haha…"

Jodoh? yang benar saja, bahkan Daehyun tidak dekat dengan wanita manapun saat ini. Ya karena siang dan malam dia terus-terusan menjaga Hani. Daehyun pun sudah lulus dari kuliah. Jadi siapa yang mau diharapkan? Atau… dari teman kerja Daehyun mungkin, " _Appa_ aku mengerti, tapi aku mohon jangan membahasnya sekarang… bukan… bukannya aku tidak mau, tetapi aku masih belum siap untuk yang seperti itu… jika sudah jodohnya pasti akan bertemu kan _appa_ , jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir. Kalau memang waktunya sudah tepat dan aku menyukai entah siapa itu, pasti aku akan langsung memberitahukannya kepada kalian… itu pasti _appa_ …"

"Carilah wanita yang baik Dae… dia harus bisa mengerti sifat kerasmu itu. Kau kaku sekali…"

Apa? Wanita…? Haruskah… wanita? "Ah yeee… ne _appa_ … i-itu pasti…" Entah mengapa ada sesuatu penolakan dalam diri Daehyun. Entahlah hati kecilnya merasa sedikit tidak terima. Memang apa masalahnya dengan wanita? Lelaki memang sudah jalannya bersama dengan wanita kan? Tetapi Daehyun menolak itu. Jelas Daehyun menyangkalnya dalam hati. Apa salahnya jika… pria menyukai… pria? Apa yang salah dengan itu?! Jika memang sudah cinta mau apa?! Itu hak setiap orang. Mereka berhak memilih jalan kehidupannya masing-masing, terlebih soal cinta. Apa yang salah?! Argh… Daehyun kesal sendiri dibuatnya. Iya dia kesal. Daehyun mulai tidak waras. Jujur, Daehyun tidak ingin ayahnya kecewa dengan jalan pikirannya yang satu ini.

"Dae kau melamun?" Tuan Besar Jung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah Tuang Muda Jung yang masih sibuk melamun. Sepertinya dunia Daehyun sangat asik sehingga dia tidak mempedulikan ayahnya yang sedari tadi memanggilnya dan itu membuat beliau kesal. "Jung Daehyun." katanya begitu tegas dengan suara beratnya yang begitu mengerikan.

Mendengar itu Daehyun tersentak dan langsung menatap ayahnya yang terlihat kesal, "A-ahh _Y-yee_ _appa_ … _mianhaeyo_ …" cicit Daehyun. Kelemahan Daehyun ada pada ayahnya. Bahkan mendengar suara tegas – mengerikan dari ayahnya sudah membuatnya menciut. Hhhh… kedepannya mungkin akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Daehyun.

"Kau boleh melamun pada _appa_ , tetapi jangan melamun soal pekerjaan, _appa_ tidak mau semuanya berantakan. Kau mengerti." Tegas, penuh tekanan, dan mendominasi. Tuan Besar Jung memang _daebak!_

Melihat ayahnya yang seperti ini membuat Daehyun semakin menciut. Ck dasar Tuan Muda Jung. " _N-nee appa_ … D-Daehyun mengerti…" kata Daehyun pelan, tetapi setidaknya Daehyun masih memiliki keberanian untuk menatap mata ayahnya. "Baiklah _appa_ , aku pergi dulu… ad-ada yang harus aku urus. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat… ak-aku akan bergegas dan pulang secepatnya sebelum Pak Ahn menjemputku… _bye appa_. Aku menyayangimu~" Daehyun membungkukkan badannya, lalu bergegas keluar dari rumah kaca buatan ayahnya sendiri. Daehyun harus ke tempat itu. Daehyun harus memastikan sesuatu. Iya, harus.

.

.

Mobil Audi putih itu terlihat memelankan lajunya dan berhenti tepat di seberang toko bunga yang bertuliskan Yoo's _FlowerShop_. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, si pengemudi pria di dalam mobil tersebut tetap berdiam diri dalam kursi pengemudinya sambil menatap intens keadaan di sekitar toko bunga milik Youngjae tersebut. Dengan kaca mata hitamnya, dia mengintai apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Ia telah melakukan ini sejak setahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali ia melihat Youngjae. Setelah beberapa menit mengintai keadaan toko bunga milik Yoo Youngjae dari kejauhan, pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Antara kesal, khawatir, dan penasaran, karena hasil yang dia dapat tetap sama, Youngjae masih tidak terlihat di sana, padahal ini sudah 3 hari, tetapi Youngjae tak kunjung memunculkan batang hidungnya. Sebenarnya kemana Youngjae pergi?! Pria itu sangat mengetahui bahwa Youngjae sama sekali tidak pernah meninggalkan toko bunganya, apalagi sampai berhari-hari seperti ini. Ini aneh. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. _Youngjae-ah gwaenchana? Kau kemana?_ Pria itu hanya bisa berkata dalam hati.

Pria itu tidak bisa lagi menunggu kehadiran Youngjae lebih lama, karena ia dikejar oleh waktu. Dengan berat hati ia menyalakan mobilnya untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Tepat pada saat ia ingin menekan gas untuk melajukan mobilnya, terlihat Youngjae yang berlari menuju toko bunganya. Melihat hal itu pria itu bergegas mematikan mobilnya dan memandang tak percaya objek yang terlihat terengah-engah di depan pintu masuk tokonya sendiri. Matanya masih tak berkedip memandang Youngjae yang sepertinya sudah mulai membaik – tidak tersengah seperti tadi, karena rasanya jika ia berkedip, dia akan menyesal karena melewatkan _moment_ berharga walaupun hanya satu detik. Youngjae begitu berharga untuknya. Untuk saat ini rasanya waktu seakan berhenti dengan hanya ada dirinya dan Youngjae di dunia ini. Lama memandang Youngjae, akhirnya pria itu mengulum senyum lega. Senang bukan main di saat ia kembali melihat pujaan hatinya. Hhh… Youngjae-nya baik-baik saja. Youngjae-nya telah kembali. Dia telah melihat Youngjae-nya lagi. Itu sudah cukup. Detik-detik yang berlalu saat ini entah mengapa membuatnya begitu merindukan Youngjae. Rasa rindunya lebih besar dari biasanya. _Youngjae-ah_ _bogoshipo…_

.

.

"BIBI LEE!" Youngjae membuka kasar pintu kayu toko bunganya dan masuk tidak sabaran. Berteriak melengking dan melangkah gusar kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan wanita tua yang menggantikannya menjaga toko bunga kesayangannya. Saat dirasa tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan Bibi Lee, Youngjae kembali berteriak lebih melengking dari teriakan sebelumnya. "BIBI KAU DIMANA?!" Youngjae tidak gila. Dia sadar dengan keadaan sekitar. Karena toko bunganya masih tutup, Youngjae bebas berteriak bukan? "haisshhh Bibi Lee kemanaaa?" Youngjae hanya bisa mengasak rambut hitam nya kasar. Frustasi. _Okay_ , kali ini Youngjae berlebihan.

KLING KLING.

Tepat pada saat Youngjae sedang gusar, pintu kayu itu kembali terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang yang dengan santainya masuk, walaupun sebenarnya dia mengetahui toko bunga milik Youngjae masih tutup, "Permisi saya ingin membeli bunga…" ujarnya sok polos. Ah sungguh dia mengganggu Youngjae di saat yang tidak tepat. Tidak taukah bahwa mode setan Youngjae sedang aktif?

"YA! APA KAU TIDAK MELIHAT BAHWA TOKOKU MASIH… tu… tup – k-kau?! D-Daehyun?" Youngjae berteriak tanpa melihat siapa yang berkata terlebih dahulu, di saat dia membalikkan badannya dan bermaksud untuk memarahi orang tersebut lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba kata-kata Youngjae semakin memelan seiring melihat siapa yang datang ke toko bunganya di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini dan alhasil Youngjae hanya bisa _cengo_ pada akhirnya kalimatnya. Yah mungkin setelah ini Jung Daehyun akan menjadi kelemahan bagi Yoo Youngjae.

"Wuah! Kau masih mengingatku?!" Kata Daehyun tidak percaya. Youngjae masih mengingat namanya?! Ini sudah tiga hari dan Youngjae masih mengingatnya?! Itu artinya Youngjae tidak melupakannya?! Benar kan?! Jika boleh jujur, Daehyun senang sekali. Sangat senang. Rasa senang ini begitu membuncah, sehingga Daehyun tidak bisa menutupinya. Senyum lebarnya masih terpatri pada wajah tampannya. Daehyun masih menatap Youngjae dengan senyum mautnya. Mata sipit dengan banyak keriput dan pipinya yang bergaris di saat ia tersenyum. Tampan sekali, tetapi… entahlah untuk saat ini Daehyun terlihat seperti kucing. Sangat manis.

Youngjae yang ditatap seperti itu sekali lagi hanya bisa membatu. Memandang kosong pemandangan indah – wajah tampan Daehyun di depannya. Daehyun… kembali? Dia… bertemu Daehyun kembali? Ini… nyata kan? Ini sungguh terjadi? Youngjae berpikir bahwa Daehyun hanyalah pelanggan yang berlalu begitu saja dan dia bahkan sempat berpikir tidak akan bertemu dengan Daehyun lagi, tetapi ini… Youngjae benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apapun. Perasaan ini muncul kembali. Perasaan ini sama seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Daehyun. Rasa ini masih ada dan Youngjae pikir rasa ini semakin bertambah. _It's like Déjà vu_. Kejadian ini sama persis seperti kejadian pertama kali mereka bertemu. _Daehyun…_ rasanya Youngjae ingin menangis.

"Ck kau masih saja melamun… kkk… Jae… Ya Youngjae-ah…" Daehyun berjalan mendekat bermaksud untuk menyadarkan Youngjae – lagi, tetapi ada hal lain yang sangat tidak terduga terjadi pada Daehyun.

GREP.

Youngjae bersumpah dia refleks memeluk Daehyun. Sungguh tangannya bergerak begitu saja menarik tangan kanan Daehyun untuk mendekat agar Youngjae bisa memeluknya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sumpah! Yoo Youngjae bersumpah dia tidak tahu mengapa dia melakukan ini. Tubuhnya digerakkan oleh hatinya. Iya, hatinya. Hati kecil Youngjae mengatakan jika ia merindukan Daehyun. Sangat bodoh mengatakan ini, tetapi Youngjae memang sangat merindukan lelaki yang bahkan baru sekali ditemuinya dan itu hanya beberapa menit saja, tetapi 20 menit pertemuan pertama mereka sudah sanggup merebut hati Yoo Youngjae. Iya, Youngjae jatuh cinta. Yoo Youngjae jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Jung Daehyun. Lelaki berkulit tan yang sekarang sedang membalas pelukannya. Tunggu! Apa?! Membalas pelukan Youngjae?! Daehyun membalas pelukan Youngjae?!

Di saat Youngjae merasa sangat bodoh dengan tindakannya dan berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangan Daehyun malah bergerak perlahan memeluk pinggang Youngjae lembut dan hal itu yang semakin membuat tubuh Youngjae kaku. Ini gila! Ini gila! Ini gila! Sudah cukup! Youngjae meronta untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka, tetapi Daehyun menahannya dengan mudah. Ingat Daehyun akan menjadi yang dominan di sini, "Aku tidak tau kenapa kau seperti ini Jae… tapi… jangan di lepaskan…" Daehyun berbisik ditelinga kiri Youngjae dan otomatis bisikan itu mengeluarkan nafas hangat yang membuat Youngjae merinding. Daehyun berbahaya. Itu hal pertama yang ada dipikiran Youngjae.

"Jung… lepas… aku sesak…" sekali lagi Youngjae berusaha memberontak, tetapi sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Daehyun. Daehyun semakin merapatkan pelukan mereka dan Youngjae? Dia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan dan memejamkan matanya. Percuma melawan Daehyun. Diam dan nikmati saja. Perlahan Youngjae menaruh kepalanya pada pundak kiri Daehyun. Jujur sebenarnya Youngjae menikmati ini. Semua bebannya terasa menguap begitu saja ketika merasakan hangat badan Daehyun, mencium aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin, dan dapat bersandar pada pundaknya yang tegap. Ini sangat nyaman, sungguh. Sedangkan Daehyun, dia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tanggapan _positive_ dari Youngjae. Entahlah, intinya Daehyun sangat nyaman dengan posisi ini. Ahh… harum tubuh Youngjae membuatnya mabuk. _Vanilla_ … Daehyun tidak akan melupakan ini. Tidak akan pernah. Daehyun pun perlahan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap detik waktu yang berlalu dalam pelukan Youngjae.

Setelah 5 menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Saling membuang muka untuk menutupi rasa malu. Pipi Daehyun yang merah hingga ke telinga dan pipi menggembung Youngjae yang berwarna merah jambu. _How cute!_ " _Mianhae_ …" Youngjae membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu karena memang dia yang merupakan dalang dari kejadian aneh-memalukan-menyenangkan ini. Dia berkata tanpa berani menatap Daehyun.

Daehyun berdehem sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, "Untuk apa?" Daehyun menatap Youngjae yang masih sibuk menunduk melihat lantai kayu toko bunganya. Sumpah Youngjae ingin mengubur hidup-hidup dirinya sendiri. Coba bayangkan bagaimana malunya seorang Yoo Youngjae. Untung saja Daehyun membalas pelukan Youngjae, bagaimana jika tadi Daehyun menolak pelukan Youngjae? Dapat dipastikan besoknya Youngjae sudah berada di Jepang dan menetap selamanya di sana – agar tidak bertemu Daehyun. "Jae…" Daehyun sekarang mengerti, mungkin kebiasaan Youngjae adalah melamun.

Youngjae tersentak dan menatap Daehyun gugup, "A-ah… _n-nde_?! Ah-ah… e-err itu… itu… karena kejadian b-barusan… a-aku minta maaf. Aku bersumpah aku tidak tau mengapa aku melakukannya! Itu terjadi begitu saja! Itu refleks! Itu kecelakaan! Aku tidak sengaja! Sumpah! Itu – " kata-kata Youngjae terputus saat Daehyun meletakkan jadi telunjuk kanannya pada bibir tebalnya sendiri.

"Ssssttt… tidak apa-apa Jae… aku bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Jika aku mempermasalahkannya sudah sejak dari awal aku menolak pelukanmu. Benar kan?" Daehyun menatap mata Youngjae dalam. Youngjae yang gugup seperti ini terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang sedang digoda oleh seorang _sunbae_ laki-laki. Begitu imut, menggemaskan, manis, dan… cantik. Daehyun hanya bisa tersenyum gemas. Oh Ya Tuhan! Ingin sekali ia mencubit pipi itu!

 _Senyuman itu… aku bisa melihatnya lagi…_ , tapi tunggu! "Dae… kenapa kau tidak menolakku? – Maksudku kenapa kau malah membalas pelukanku? It-itu aneh…" Youngjae memicingkan matanya menatap Daehyun. Segala pertanyaan ada dibenak Youngjae. Mengapa Daehyun mau membalasnya? Apa Daehyun hanya terbawa susana? Apa Daehyun…? Ah itu tidak mungkin.

"Entahlah… aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan…" Daehyun tidak berbohong, tetapi sebenarnya masih ada hal yang Daehyun tutupi. Ia tidak akan mengatakannya sampai pada saat yang tepat.

"Begitukah? Yaa… baiklah…" Lalu keadaan mulai hening, karena sepertinya rasa canggung mulai menghampiri mereka berdua. Youngjae menyadari keadaan dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, lalu memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu, "ah iya… kau kemari ingin membeli bunga kan? Iya memang tokoku masih tutup, tapi tidak apa-apa… kau bisa membeli sekarang… kkk…" Youngjae terkekeh canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya perlahan. Hhh… mau bagaimana lagi?

"Membeli bunga? Aku tid – ah iya aku ingin membeli bunga… haha… iya benar aku ingin membeli bunga dari tokomu… ha ha ha" hhh… hampir saja. Tidak. Itu bukan alasan Daehyun datang ke toko Youngjae. Itu bukan tujuan Daehyun yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau beli?"

"Emmm… tunggu sebentar…" Daehyun berpikir sejenak. Kira-kira bunga apa yang dapat menggambarkan perasaanya? "ah! Akasia! Bunga Akasia! Bunga Akasia warna kuning… bungkuskan satu buklet Bunga Akasia untukku…" kata Daehyun pada akhirnya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Daehyun yang paling dalam, ia berharap Youngjae dapat mengerti maksudnya membeli bunga tersebut. Youngjae dapat mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Daehyun kepadanya…

 _Akasia… warna kuning… jadi Daehyun…_ Youngjae memang mengerti maksud Daehyun, tetapi sepertinya Youngjae salah paham. Sekali lagi Youngjae berpikir bahwa Daehyun akan memberikan bunga itu kepada orang lain, karena Daehyun sedang menyukai entah-siapa-itu. Youngjae mendadak sedih memikirkannya. Tidak. Youngjae tidak boleh seperti ini. Memangnya siapa Daehyun? Bahkan mereka tidak memilki status sama sekali. Kesepakatan untuk menjadi teman saja belum terjadi. Apa yang kau harapkan Yoo? Tidak ingin terlarut, Youngjae kembali menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Mengusir semua pikiran-pikiran aneh yang berkeliaran diotaknya, "Tunggu sebentar Dae…" Youngjae harus _professional_. Youngjae tidak boleh mencampurkan urusan pribadinya terhadap pekerjaan. Hilangkan rasa sedihmu Yoo Youngjae.

Setelah 10 menit berkutat dengan bunga dan segala macamnya, Youngjae bergegas menghampiri Daehyun untuk memberikan pesanannya, "2.800 Won… kalau bisa uang pas saja ya Dae." Bagaimanapun caranya Youngjae harus mengalihkan perasaan tidak enak pada hatinya. Salah satunya dengan berpura-pura baik-baik saja seperti ini.

Daehyun menatap Youngjae sebentar, ia memastikan apakah Youngjae dapat mengerti maksudnya atau tidak, tetapi sepertinya Youngjae tidak mengerti. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja, seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Apakah Daehyun gagal? Apakah pesan tersiratnya kurang jelas? Daehyun harus mencari jalan lain… dan _Gotcha!_ "Ahh… Jae _mianhae_ , sepertinya aku lupa membawa dompetku… ah _OTTOKE_?!" Daehyun mengasak rambutnya gusar. Daehyun pura-pura gelisah setengah mati. Dia menggeledah seluruh kantongnya. Memeriksa apakah setidaknya ada uang yang tersisa untuk membayar Youngjae. Daehyun terlihat sangat kalang kabut. Hahaha… Daehyun harus diberi penghargaan _Best Actor of The Year_.

Youngjae yang melihat Daehyun seperti orang kesurupan hanya bisa memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Entah mengapa Daehyun terlihat sangat berlebihan. "Ya ya ya Jung Daehyun! _gwaenchanayo_ … _jinjja_ … kau bisa membayarnya lain kali. Kau bisa datang ke tokoku lagi besok…" _Dor!_ Kena kau Yoo Youngjae! Jung Daehyun hanya bisa ber _smirk_ ria melihat Yoo Youngjae masuk perangkapnya… hahaha… itu artinya besok mereka bisa bertemu lagi. _Yey!_ Sekali _devil_ tetaplah _devil_.

"Oh _jeongmal_? Wuah _gomawo_ Youngjae-ah…" Daehyun benar-benar ingin ditonjok. Ugh… liat saja ekspresi menggelikan itu. Pura-pura terharu dengan kebaikan hati Yoo Youngjae. Apa-apaan itu? Bagaimana bisa Daehyun sejahat itu memanfaatkan hati seorang Yoo Youngjae? Yahh mau bagaimana lagi? Harus bagaimana lagi cara Daehyun untuk bertemu dengan Youngjae? Setidaknya besok ia masih berkesempatan bertemu dengannya, tetapi bagaimana dengan hari-hari selanjutnya? Tidak mungkin Daehyun akan selalu berpura-pura jika dompetnya ketinggalan atau ia sedang tidak membawa uang. Huft…

"Eummm santai saja…"

Daehyun menyadari sesuatu. Ia teringat ia harus segera pulang, karena sebentar lagi Pak Ahn akan mengantarkannya ke kantor pusat. Ahhh… tidak bisakah Daehyun berada di sini lebih lama lagi? 5 menit saja… "Youngjae-ah aku harus segera pulang. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus. Terima kasih atas bunganya dan besok aku akan kemari lagi untuk membayar hutangku… _bye_ Youngjae~!" Daehyun bergegas keluar dari toko bunga Youngjae dan menyebrang jalan untuk menghampiri mobil Audi putihnya yang terparkir rapi di sana.

Youngjae hanya bisa menatap kepergian Daehyun dari dalam toko bunganya melalui kaca jendela yang lumayan besar. Melihatnya menaiki mobil Audi putihnya lalu berlalu dengan cepat begitu saja. Setelah mobil itu tak terlihat lagi, Youngjae masih tetap bergeming di posisinya. _Bunga Akasia kuning? Daehyun sedang mencintai seseorang… secara rahasia? Siapa dia? Bolehkah aku tahu Dae?_ Rasa penasaran ini tiba-tiba saja muncul. Youngjae ingin tahu siapa dia, tetapi Youngjae sadar dia bukan siapa-siapa…

.

.

TBC

.

.

HUUUUAAAAA AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGAAAAA TT_TT seneng bgt bisa update TT_TT maaf atas keterlambatan yang terjadi… Ly tau ini telat pakek banget, maaf sekali lagi /bow/ maaf juga untuk segala typo yang ada TT_TT dan untuk chapter yang kemaren maaf karena terlalu banyak typo yang terjadi/? itu semua di karenakan Ly enggak ngedit ulang, lagi enggak kuat buat ngedit, soalnya badan udh sakit semua. Badan pada di perban semua, jadi maafkan Ly readers-nim…

Semoga chapter 4 ini sesuai harapan kalian… semoga kalian suka… yg request minta banyakin daejae moment udah terlaksanakan dan yg minta banghim bersatu maafkan belum bisa mengabulkan, masih banyak aral melintang yang menghadang hubungan banghim #tsah

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK untuk yang suka dan menunggu ff Ly ini… Ly terharu sumpah… rasanya udh lama bgt enggak ngerasain rasa kayak gini #hah #apa maksudnya? Oke Ly ngaku kalo Ly dulunya author ff di fanfiction . net pada tahun 2014-2015, setelah itu Ly memutuskan untuk "istirahat" dan karena kangen nulis akhirnya aku kembali dengan nama Ly – dulu user name ku bukan Ly , dan yang sdh tau kalo aku org yg dulu JANGAN BONGKAR RAHASIA, JANGAN NULIS APAPUN YG BERHUBUNGAN DGN MASA LALU LY wakakakakakakakakak, karena _let the past be the past_ , masa lalu biarlah masa lalu~~ biarlah yang dulu jadi kenangan dan pembelajaran…

Sekali lagi kritik, saran, pendapat, request, atau apapun itu bisa disalurkan melalui kotak review… salurkan apa yang ada dipikiran kalian, tulis apapun yg menurut kalian memang harus ditulis, bilang apapun ke Ly supaya Ly bisa memperbaiki diri dan memperbaiki tulisan Ly ini… tinggalkanlah jejak kalian walau hanya 1 kata, karena JUJUR review kalian itu penyemangat disaat Ly jatuh…

TERIMA KASIH SEKALI LAGI untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review, seperti yang Ly bilang tadi review kalian itu seperti obat bagi Ly, penyemangat Ly untuk melanjutkan ff ini lagi… terima kasih semuanyaaa~~~ sayang bgt Ya Tuhan…

Berkat doa dari kalian tangan kanan Ly udah sembuh, akibat jatuh yang kemaren2 itu… terima kasih doanya krn sekarang tangan kanan Ly udh bisa dipakek – soalnya jatuhnya pas bgt tangan kanan TT_TT alhasil enggak bisa nulis 2 minggu, bisanya cuman pencet2 keyboard hape sama laptop, itu hal pertama yang mengganggu segalanya, yg kedua krn kepanitian yang enggak selesai2 sampe sekarang, krn Ly PJ (Penanggung Jawab) walaupun sakit2 harus professional kan TT_TT, jadinya yaaahh begitulah… trus yang ketiga, hhhh ini berat bgt buat Ly… Ly kena kasus (tapi BUKAN kasus kekerasan, pelecehan seksual dkk, bukan kasus yg kayak gitu)… Ly korbannya TT_TT, jadi selama krg lbh seminggu ini Ly bolak-balik polres untuk buat surat keterangan, ngambil berkas ini berkas itu, pergi ke bank untuk minta ini dan itu, segalanya Ly lakuin buat nyelesaiin masalah Ly. Pokoknya masalah harus tuntas. TAPI TIDAK dengan cara nyogok. NO NO NO itu tidak boleh. Penjahat harus di hukum. Walaupun pakek jalan pengadilan sekalipun Ly jalanin yg penting penjahatnya ketangkep baru Ly lega. Untuk kalian yg kena kasus – naudzubillah, amit-amit, jangan sampe, tapi kalo kena, JANGAN TERIMA GITU AJA, JANGAN MENGIKHLASKAN GITU AJA, KALO BISA SELESAIKAN MASALAH KALIAN SAMPE TUNTAS, PENGADILAN YA PENGADILAN SEKALIAN, KALO KALIAN PASRAH GITU AJA YG ENAK YA PELAKUNYA DONG, ENAK AJA DIA BEBAS GITU AJA. POKOKNYA SELESAIKAN SAMPE TUNTAS DAN TEGAKKAN KEADILAN. Semoga kalian enggak kena kasus apapun kayak Ly… krn kasus ini Ly sampe enggak kuliah beberapa hari krn harus ngurus berkas, sumpah Ly rugi bangggeeeetttt, ketinggalan banyak mata kuliah TT_TT… itu bener2 ngancurin mood… mood hancur total! Boleh minta doanya sekali lagi? Doakan kasus Ly cepet selesai, prosesnya cepet, dan Ly bisa hidup tenang dan normal kayak bisanya… amiinnn…

Hhhhh maafkan Ly krn udh curhat segini banyaknya, tapi sumpah Ly lega bgt… yg mau baca curhatan Ly terima kasih banyak…

Untuk menebus semua kesalahan Ly, LY JANJI LY AKAN UPDATE LAGI DI **SALAH SATU TANGGAL 5,6,7,8** KRN ITU LIBUR PANJANG YEEEEEYYYYY… tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya beb…

Udh cukup segitu. INTINYA LY AMAT SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH KPD KALIAN SEMUA… LY SAYAAANNGG BGT SAMA KALIAN SEMUA… TETEP DUKUNG LY YAA, KRN KALIAN SALAH SATU KEKUATAN LY… SARANGHAE~~~

With love,

LY

#foreverwithbap


	5. Chapter 5

Title: When Love Come

Author: Ly

Genre: Romance, drama

Main Cast: B.A.P members

Other Cast: Yoo Youngwon, Ahn Hee Yeon a.k.a Hani EXID, Song Jieun, Zhoumi (cast yang lain menyususl)

Rating: T

Type: Chaptered

Disclaimer: This story is mine. Don't plagiarize.

Warning: Boys Love and typo(s)

Summary: Seperti bunga yang merekah. Aku harap perasaanmu padaku seperti itu, tapi… bisakah?

.

.

STORY BEGIN

.

.

Chapter 5: The Truth

.

.

Bang Yongguk menutup pintu studionya perlahan. Sangat pelan hingga nyaris tanpa suara. Melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju sofa putih empuk yang berada tepat dihadapan ruang _recording_. Menghempaskan bokongnya kasar lalu menyandarkan punggung tegapnya ke sandaran sofa. Memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan napas perlahan. Suasana ruangan yang memang dibiarkan gelap gulita membuat Yongguk kembali memikirkan kejadian 7 tahun silam. Seperti sebuah _roll film_ yang menayangkan video hitam dan putih. Sebuah kejadian miris yang menyebabkan Yongguk harus benar-benar menjauhi Himchan dan hanya boleh kembali padanya sampai saat yang tepat. Kejadian yang mengawali semua hari sialnya selama hampir 7 tahun ini. Kejadian tentang perdebatan antara Yongguk dengan… Tuan Besar Kim, ayah Kim Himchan.

 _ *****FLASHBACK ON**_

Pria berumur 20 tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu pagar yang tingginya jauh melebihi tinggi tubuh orang dewasa, untuk memencet _bell_ rumah kediaman keluarga Kim yang super duper mewah dan megah bak istana presiden. Rumah yang sengaja ditempatkan di daerah bukit yang sepi penduduk itu harus membuat pria kuliahan ini berjalan setidaknya 3 kilometer dari penurunan bus. Yongguk akui ini begitu melelahkan. Sungguh, tetapi mengingat tujuan utamanya datang jauh-jauh ke tempat ini membuat Yongguk tidak gentar. Tidak sama sekali.

TING TONG

 _Bell_ itu berbunyi dan seketika membuat jantung Yongguk berdetak lebih cepat. Peluh tiba-tiba saja telah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru dahinya dan siap untuk menetes. Yongguk gugup setengah mati. Tangannya dingin dan berkeringat. Mengepal dan bergetar di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Yongguk memejamkan mata dan berdoa dalam hati. _Aku mohon sukseskanlah rencanaku Tuhan… jika ini memang takdir kami, mudahkanlah… jika memang aku tak berjodoh dengannya, buat dia bahagia dengan orang lain. Aku tak apa… asal Kau berjanji akan selalu membuatnya bahagia… jika Kau tidak membuatnya bahagia, aku akan merebutnya dari entah siapa itu dengan cara apapun… Amen…_

Mata Yongguk kembali terbuka. Sorot tajamnya melukiskan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Yongguk tidak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Yongguk tidak tahu kejadian apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yongguk bahkan ketakutan setengah mati jika nantinya apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang dijauhi oleh Tuan Muda Kim. Yongguk tidak mau! Bang Yongguk sudah mengikrarkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dirinya harus bersama dengan Tuan Muda Kim. Bagaimanapun caranya. Apapun yang harus ditempuh akan Yongguk lakukan. Apapun… demi Tuan Muda Kim. Seorang pemuda yang cantik luar biasa – menurut Yongguk yang telah benar-benar merebut seluruh hatinya. Pikirannya. Jiwa raganya. Sekarang semuanya telah dimiliki oleh Tuan Muda Kim. Kim Himchan. Kim Himu… Himchannya…

 _Selamat datang… siapa di sana? Apakah Anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?_ Suara itu keluar dari _speaker_ yang dipasang di samping kanan pagar rumah itu. Suara yang dapat membuat Yongguk tercekat. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering seketika. Yongguk sudah sangat tahu apa yang akan dia ucapkan, tetapi mengapa mendadak ia tidak siap? Ada sedikit rasa ragu di sana. Bagaimana jika nantinya… tidak! Yongguk tidak boleh goyah! Dia sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Lagi pula ini sudah lebih dari setengah perjalanannya, dia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Tidak boleh. Ini semua harus terlaksana sesuai rencana. Harus! Demi Kim Himchan… demi Himu…

Tarik napas dalam-dalam dan keluarkan perlahan. Bang Yongguk siap. "Saya Bang Yongguk. Saya ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Besar Kim dan saya sudah membuat janji sebelumnya." Tegas dan tanpa ragu. Yongguk adalah pria – seme yang tegas. Hadapi selayaknya pria yang _gentleman_ dan bertanggung jawab. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Iya… semuanya akan baik-baik saja… semoga…

Setelahnya pintu raksasa itu terbuka perlahan – menandakan Bang Yongguk diizinkan untuk memasuki kawasan terlarang keluarga Kim, karena tidak sembarang orang yang boleh memasuki kediaman keluarga tersebut. Penjagaan yang sangat ketat dengan perlindungan maksimal. Semuanya harus benar-benar dilakukan tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun, karena keluarga Kim adalah pemilik KHC _Entertainment_ – agensi hiburan yang paling berpengaruh di seluruh Korea. Dengan saham yang tersebar di seluruh dunia membuat Tuan Besar Kim benar-benar harus melindungi segala asetnya dari tangan-tangan kotor orang yang berada didunia politik dan hiburan, termasuk melindungi anak lelaki satu-satunya. Asetnya yang paling berharga. Harta yang tak ternilai harganya. Kim Himchan, anak kesayangan Tuan Besar Kim.

Bang Yongguk langsung disambut oleh pengawal pribadi Tuan Besar Kim untuk membawanya ke ruangan pribadi ayah dari lelaki yang telah merebut… ah segalanya dari Bang Yongguk. Yongguk menundukkan kepalanya sebentar yang dibalas dengan gerakan yang sama, lalu berjalan melewati taman depan yang luar biasa luas, setelahnya melewati ruangan yang terdapat berbagai macam hal yang membuat Yongguk pusing melihatnya, berbagai kamar yang berderet-deret, lalu terus melangkah dan melangkah sampai akhirnya sampai pada penghujung ruang yang Yongguk sangat yakin itu ruang pribadi sang Tuan Besar.

Sang pengawal pribadi mengetuk pintu itu perlahan, lalu membukanya, dan mempersilahkan Yongguk masuk. Lagi-lagi Yongguk menunduk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sekaligus salam perpisahan, entahlah. Yongguk melangkah pasti mendekati pria berambut putih yang duduk membelakangi dirinya. Tanpa sadar Yongguk menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tangannya tiba-tiba mengepal, meremas kemeja birunya. Pandangannya tiba-tiba tidak fokus. Melihat kesana kemari sebelum pada akhirnya memandang kursi kebesaran Tuan Besar Kim yang berbalik perlahan untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Oke ini saatnya!

Pemilik asli agensi hiburan KHC _Entertainment_ itu terkekeh sinis melihat keberanian seorang Bang Yongguk – anak kuliahan yang tidak ada apa-apanya menurutnya yang datang langsung menghadap kepadanya secara pribadi seperti ini. Yah setidaknya ini awal yang cukup bagus, "Kau punya cukup nyali juga ternyata… baiklah teman – ah _ani_ , sahabatnya Kim Himchan, untuk apa kau menemuiku? Jika ini hanya untuk alasan konyol, jangan pernah datang kemari lagi. Kau tahu, kau sungguh mengganggu pekerjaanku." Kata Tuan Besar Kim datar namun tegas. Suaranya yang serak dan penuh wibawa membuat jantung Yongguk semakin berdetak tak normal. _Ayo Yongguk kau bisa!_

Yongguk mengawalinya dengan menelan ludahnya berat – hanya untuk sekedar membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering, "Maafkan saya sebelumnya karena telah mengganggu pekerjaan Anda dan menyita waktu Anda, tetapi saya benar-benar harus mengatakan ini. Saya akan langsung berbicara pada intinya, karena saya pada dasarnya tidak bisa berbasa-basi…" Jantung Yongguk rasanya berhenti berdetak. Sungguh, bahkan Yongguk sempat tidak bernapas beberapa detik. Setelah Yongguk dapat bernapas dengan normal, ia kembali mengucapkan apa yang harus diucapkannya, "saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya tahu bagi semua orang ini tidak benar. Saya sangat tahu itu, tetapi… anak Tuan, Kim Himchan sudah sangat… sangat… sangat men… mencuri-hati-saya. Saya! Saya sangat mencintai Kim Himchan! Anak Anda satu-satunya…" Kata-kata Yongguk terdapat berbagai intonasi nada dan itu semua sudah cukup membuktikan bagaimana kalutnya perasaan Yongguk.

Pria tua itu hanya tersenyum sinis. Tidak ada rasa terkejut sama sekali di dalam raut wajahnya, karena memang pada dasarnya Tuan Besar Kim sudah menduga apa yang akan Yongguk lakukan dan katakan. Ayah Kim Himchan akan melakukan segala cara untuk melindunginya, termasuk… mengerahkan 5 penguntit untuk mengawasi Himchan ke manapun ia pergi. Bukankah dengan begitu Tuan Besar menyebalkan satu ini bisa mengetahui apa saja yang dilakukan anaknya, termasuk dengan keberadaan Bang Yongguk, sang sahabat yang selalu menemani ke manapun Himchan pergi. Segala perlakuan Yongguk terhadap anak satu-satunya itu sudah sangat cukup membuktikan bahwa Bang Yongguk, pria yang sedang menatap ke arahnya tanpa ekspresi ini sedang menyukai anaknya. Tuan Besar Kim tahu, dan beliau tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkan anaknya, "Ah begitukah? Ya mungkin kau benar-benar menyukai – mencintai anakku, jika tidak, mana mungkin kau sampai seperti ini… dan apa kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan anakku begitu saja? Kau tahu jika hubungan kalian tidak akan pantas… dan mungkin kau juga tahu jika usahamu akan sia-sia…"

"Tidak. Saya tidak berpikir usaha saya akan sia-sia begitu saja. Saya sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Setidaknya saya telah berusaha dengan melakukan langkah besar seperti ini… dan jikapun saya gagal. Saya tidak akan menyerah. Saya bukan orang yang akan melepaskan apa yang saya inginkan. Apalagi anak kesayangan Anda. Saya benar-benar tidak akan menyerah." Bang Yongguk berkata seraya menatap langsung mata Tuan Besar Kim. Menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar yakin dan berani menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi.

Tuan Besar Kim terkejut pada awalnya. Beliau mengakui bahwa anak satu ini bukan anak yang sembarangan. Ketegasannya dan semangatnya sedikit menjadi _point plus_ bagi penilaian Tuan Besar Kim. Hanya sedikit, karena ini baru awal "permainan" dan masih akan berlanjut. Tuan Besar Kim ber- _smirk_ lalu berkata, "Dasar anak sombong. Apa yang kau punya?! Apa yang bisa kau berikan kepada anakku?! Bahkan mungkin sepatunya saja tidak bisa kau beli! Berkacalah sebelum menyombongkan dirimu Bang Yongguk!"

"Memang sekarang saya bahkan hanya seperti pembantu bagi Kim Himchan. Yah… memang sekarang saya hanya bisa memberikan cinta untuknya. Hanya cinta. Saya hanya bisa menemaninya disaat ia sendirian. Menemaninya disaat ia membutuhkan ayah tersayangnya. Menemaninya disaat ia merindukan ibunya yang telah pergi selamanya. Memberikan pundak untuk dia bersandar. Iya memang hanya itu. Saya memang tidak bisa membelikan barang-barang yang mahal untuknya. Saya hanya bisa mengajaknya berjalan-jalan sambil memakan ice cream yang bahkan sama sekali tidak ada harganya bagi Anda. Maafkan saya karena saya hanya bisa berbuat itu. Untuk kali ini hanya itu yang bisa saya lakukan… dan sejujurnya saya belum menyatakan perasaan ini kepada Himchan. Saya hanya tidak ingin dia kecewa dengan apa yang saya rasakan. Mungkin dia hanya menganggap saya sebagai sahabatnya, tetapi saya benar-benar mencintai anak Anda. Saya tidak bisa menahan ini lagi. Saya akan membuat Himchan mengerti dan membalas cinta saya, dan setelahnya… saya akan melamar anak Anda…"

Tuan Besar Kim sedikit tersentuh mendengar penuturan tulus dari Yongguk, tetapi kalimat terakhir Yongguk benar-benar membuatnya terkejut, "Apa kau bilang?! Melamar anakku?! Yak kau benar-benar keterlaluan Bang Yongguk!" Melamar anak satu-satunya Tuan Besar Kim?! Apa Bang Yongguk sudah gila?! Tidak akan seterkejut ini jika mereka berdua berbeda jenis kelamin, tetapi ini?! Argh! Kepala Tuan Besar Kim mendadak seperti berputar. Ini terlalu membuatnya terkejut. Dirinya sangat tidak menyangka jika Yongguk akan melakukan langkah sampai sebesar ini.

"Saya memang sudah gila. Saya sangat tergila-gila kepada anak Anda. Hati saya telah sepenuhnya direbut oleh Himchan. Saya begitu menyayanginya. Mencintainya begitu besar. Kim Himchan begitu berharga dibandingkan apapun. Kau tahu Tuan Besar Kim… Himchan begitu membuat hidup saya berwarna. Sejujurnya hanya dia yang bisa meluluhkan sifat keras yang saya miliki. Dia begitu mudah membuat saya tertawa riang. Dia, Kim Himchan adalah sumber kebahagiaan yang saya miliki. Saya akan membalas semua kebahagiaan yang dia berikan. Saya akan bekerja dengan menjual lagu yang saya miliki. Saya akan bekerja keras untuk menjadi produser yang sukses dan membahagiakan Kim Himchan. Saya berjanji! Saya benar-benar berjanji… jadi saya mohon… izinkan saya memiliki Kim Himchan…"

Tuan Besar Kim hanya bisa memandang Yongguk tanpa berkedip. Tidak bisa berkata apapun karena pernyataan Yongguk benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Seorang Bang Yongguk bisa berkata seperti ini? sang Tuan Besar benar-benar tidak menyangka. Sejujurnya di dalam hati kecil Tuan Besar Kim yang paling dalam, beliau merasakan bahwa Bang Yongguk merupakan lelaki sejati yang luar biasa. Tuan Besar berdehem sebentar untuk menghilangkan kekakuan yang mendadak melanda dirinya, "Lalu apa yang terjadi jika kau tidak bisa membuktikan kata-katamu hah?!" Tantang Tuan Besar Kim. Sepertinya permainan ini akan lebih menyenangkan.

"Anda boleh menjodohkan Kim Himchan dengan orang lain, TAPI… berjanjilah untuk selalu membuatnya bahagia… dan jika saya melihat Kim Himchan menangis walaupun hanya setetes, saya akan membawa anak Anda pergi jauh dari hadapan Anda selamanya. Maafkan saya, tetapi saya akan benar-benar melakukan hal itu." Yongguk berkata tanpa ragu. Masih dalam posisinya menghadap dan menatap lekat mata Tuan Besar Kim. Bang Yongguk sudah memulainya. Dia tidak akan mundur begitu saja. Bahkan akan sangat sulit untuk membuat Bang Yongguk menyerah.

Lagi-lagi perkataan Bang Yongguk membuat Tuan Besar Kim tidak bisa berkata apapun. Tidak! Tuan Besar Kim tidak boleh terlihat kalah seperti ini, "Kau tahu, kau menggali kuburmu sendiri. Yah yah buktikanlah Tuan Bang. Buktikan kepadaku bahwa kau akan menjadi produser yang sukses dan membahagiakan anakku, jika kau bisa… dan jika kau tidak bisa, Kim Himchan, lelaki yang benar-benar kau cintai akan langsung ku nikahkan dengan calon yang aku pilih esok harinya… bagaimana? Kita _deal_?" Kata Tuan Besar Kim seakan memancing hasrat Yongguk. Oh… pria tua berumur 59 tahun ini begitu menikmati permainan yang sedang berlangsung. Haha ini menyenangkan…

" _Deal_!" Kata Yongguk pasti, setelahnya ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan ayah – ani, _rival_. Entahlah untuk beberapa waktu ke depan Tuan Besar Kim seakan menjadi _rival_ terberatnya. Yongguk harus bisa menghadapi apapun yang terjadi. Sesuai dengan janji yang dibuatnya sendiri.

" _Deal_." Tuan Besar Kim membalas uluran tangan Yongguk. Menyetujui kesepakatan yang sekiranya menguntungkan ke dua belah pihak. Setelah melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka berdua, Tuan Besar memandang Yongguk dengan _smirk_ menyebalkannya yang lagi-lagi dikeluarkannya, "kau tahu ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak akan mengatakan _deal_ begitu saja. Ada dua syarat yang harus kau penuhi. Hanya dua, tetapi aku yakin ini akan menjadi begitu berat untukmu…"

"Apapun. Sesuai dengan janji yang saya katakan. Apapun akan saya hadapi untuk mendapatkan Kim Himchan…"

Ini semakin menarik. Bahkan Tuan Besar Kim sempat berpikir bahwa Yongguk adalah pria yang keren, "Baiklah ini syaratnya… jangan ungkapkan perasaanmu kepada anakku jika kau belum menjadi seorang produser yang sukses dan juga jangan menyatakan perasaanmu sebelum kau bisa menjadi lebih kaya dari anakku. Ini cukup adil, karena aku tidak ingin anakku yang menanggung semua biaya setelah kau menikahinya."

Bang Yongguk menatapnya lekat. Tatapan serius itu sudah cukup memberikan makna bahwa Yongguk akan menyanggupi syarat itu, "Baik. Saya bisa pastikan syarat itu akan terpenuhi Tuan Besar Kim…" Yongguk mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tersenyum simpul. Lalu menundukkan badannya 90 derajat sebagai bentuk menghormati orang yang lebih tua. Setelah menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, Yongguk kembali berucap, "saya permisi undur diri Tuan Besar Kim. Saya harus menyelesaikan lagu yang saya buat dan… saya juga harus segera pergi, karena… anak Anda… Kim Himchan, telah menunggu kedatangan saya untuk menjemputnya setelah dia selesai kelas. Baik, saya permisi… sampai jumpa…" Yongguk segera berbalik dan berjalan tegap menuju pintu kayu itu untuk membawanya keluar dari ruangan yang rasanya begitu menyesakkan. Dalam perjalanannya menuju pintu pagar – yang pastinya harus dikawal oleh pengawal, Bang Yongguk tersenyum tipis, rasanya senang bisa mengerjai dan membuat panas hati Tuan Besar Kim dengan mengatakan akan menjemput anaknya. Sungguh Yongguk ingin tertawa. Ekspresi terkejutnya sangat mirip dengan Himchan… hhh Himchan, harus bagaimana Yongguk menghadapinya nanti?

 _ *****FLASHBACK OFF**_

Semua itu terekam jelas diingatan Yongguk. Bagaimana dirinya begitu bersemangat waktu itu. Bagaimana dirinya begitu tidak pantang menyerah. Bagaimana dirinya telah… membuat janji yang dengan lantang ia ucapkan dan sekarang apa? Hanya satu syarat yang belum terpenuhi. Syarat kedua. Syarat di mana Bang Yongguk harus lebih kaya dari Kim Himchan. Bang Yongguk harus bagaimana?! Mungkin walaupun Yongguk sudah berumur 50 tahun, kekayaannya tidak akan mungkin melebihi Himunya, dan bahkan sekarang dia digaji oleh Himchan. Itu artinya secara tidak langsung Yongguk hidup dari Himchan. Mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?! Belum lagi Himunya yang menyerah mencintainya. Ini gila, bahkan dulu Himchan yang terlebih dahulu menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Yongguk. Pria berwajah tegas itu tentu bahagia bukan main, karena ternyata Himchan memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, tetapi setelah mengingat perjanjian dengan calon mertua menyebalkan itu, membuat Yongguk tidak bisa mengatakan "iya" atau "tidak" sampai sekarang. Yongguk menggantungkan Himchan dan hal itu yang membuat Himchan menyerah pada akhirnya – itu pemikiran Yongguk.

"Himu… aku harus bagaimana? Andai kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan semua ini… ah _ani_ , kau tidak boleh tahu yang sebenarnya… _jeongmal_ _mianhae_ … entah kapan aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu kau sangat lelah menungguku… _mianhae_ … aku juga mencintaimu Kim Himchan. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu… aku benar-benar minta maaf… sekarang kau dimana? Ini sudah hari ke 4 dan kau belum terlihat sama sekali. Rapat pemegang saham sebentar lagi. Kau pasti datang kan…? Ku mohon datanglah… aku merindukanmu…" Bang Yongguk memejamkan matanya dan otomatis membuat _liquid_ itu menetes dan mengalir di ke dua pipinya. Tidak kah kalian tahu jika Bang Yongguk sangat terluka?!

.

.

" _Hyung_ bagaimana? Sepertinya Himchan hyung belum ke kantor. Eh _hyung_ , kau sadar tidak jika 4 hari ini Himchan _hyung_ tidak pernah terlihat sama sekali… dia kemana ya _hyung_?" Choi Junhong dan Moon Jongup berniat untuk menemui Kim Himchan perihal pembatalan debut Jongup yang akan diadakan 3 bulan lagi, tetapi sepertinya pertemuannya diundur – lagi karena Himchan tak kunjung datang ke kantor. Ah tak apa karena masih ada Bang Yongguk, " _hyung_ kita berbicara kepada Yongguk _hyung_ saja. Bagaimanapun dia yang memproduseri kita kan… _kajja hyung_ …" Junhong menarik paksa lengan berotot Jongup untuk membawanya ke studio Yongguk, sedangkan Jongup hanya diam dan menurut seperti biasanya.

Setelah sampai di lantai 8, Junhong mempercepat langkahnya dan lagi-lagi ia menarik lengan Jongup dengan keras. Hal itu membuat tubuh Jongup tertarik paksa ke depan dan hampir membuatnya terjungkal. Jongup melangkahkan kakinya yang lebih pendek dari si jangkung dengan kesusahan sekaligus kelelahan, karena mengikuti langkah panjang kaki Junhong yang terburu-buru. Entahlah mengapa Jongup tidak protes sedikitpun. Ia menurut begitu aja. Apakah ini karena cinta atau… tunggu! Cinta?!

Saat Junhong dan Jongup berada tepat di depan pintu studio milik Yongguk dengan Junhong yang ingin mengetuk pintu itu perlahan, tiba-tiba suara isak tangis terdengar, walaupun kurang begitu jelas, tetapi mereka berdua yakin jika itu… "YONGGUK _HYUNG_ MENANGIS?!" Junhong refleks berteriak dan membuat Jongup harus memelototkan mata sipitnya ke arah Junhong – sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut dengan melotot karena ukuran matanya masih tetap sama, seakan-akan memberikan peringat kepadanya.

"Hhssttttt… pelankan suaramu Choi Junhong!"

" _Hyung_ tidak usah seperti itu matamu… kau ingin melotot ke arahku? Gagal _hyung_ , kau gagal. Kau seperti tidak tahu ukuran matamu saja." Jawab Junhong dengan _cuek_ nya. Tidak mengindahkan peringatan Jongup karena Junhong berpikir itu bukan merupakan sebuah peringatan, melainkan lebih pada Jongup yang sedang terlihat melawak menggunakan matanya. Kurang ajar kau Choi!

 _Aigoo_ … jika dia bukan Junhong. Mungkin saja Jongup akan – ah sudah lupakan, "Terserah kau saja Choi. Sekarang kita fokus kepada ini dulu… ada apa dengan Yongguk hyung? Apa kita harus menenangkannya?"

"Heiiii _hyung_ jangan, itu privasi Yongguk _hyung_ , nanti jika kita tiba-tiba masuk, nantinya malah yang ada kita yang disebut sebagai penguping…"

"Tapi memang benar kan jika kita sedang menguping…"

"Tapi kita tidak sengaja kan _hyung_ mendengar Yongguk _hyung_ menangis…"

"Iyaaa…, tapi tetap saja Junhong-ah, jika kita berdiri di sini dan menempelkan telinga kita itu artinya kita menguping…"

"Tapi _hyung_ – "

 _Saranghae… Himu saranghae…_ berdebatan yang sangat tidak bermutu di antara Junhong dan Jongup terhenti seketika saat pendengaran mereka menangkap suara Yongguk yang mengatakan sesuatu di tengah tangisannya.

" _Hyung_ kau mendengarnya?"

"Himu? _Nugu_? Kau kenal siapa dia Junhong?"

Junhong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongup dan sepertinya mereka gagal lagi kali ini. Himchan yang tidak menampakkan dirinya sama sekali dan Yongguk yang sibuk menangis tersedu. Hhh… mungkin baru besok mereka akan bercerita, tetapi… sebenarnya sekarang ada satu hal yang mengganggu mereka. Mereka sangat ingin masuk ke studio Yongguk. Duo polos ini sungguh tidak tega mendengar seorang Bang Yongguk menangis. Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya mereka mendengar tangisan Yongguk. Apalagi mendengar Yongguk menyebutkan kata " _saranghae_ ". Hal itu semakin membuat mereka bertanya-tanya dan kebingungan. _Yongguk hyung menyukai seseorang… Himu? Nugu?_ Itu lah kalimat yang berputar-putar dipikiran mereka berdua sekarang.

.

.

Hari sudah sangat gelap dan sepi. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tetapi Youngjae masih saja betah berada di dalam tokonya. Duduk menghadap pintu kayu toko bunganya, berharap seseorang akan segera masuk dan ia bisa melihat senyumannya lagi sebelum hari berganti. Seseorang itu berjanji akan datang untuk membayar hutangnya, tetapi sampai larut seperti ini orang tampan tersebut tak kunjung datang. Youngjae bahkan berkali-kali hampir tertidur karena matanya yang tak bisa menahan kantuk karena rasa lelah menunggu seseorang itu. _Apa Daehyun tidak datang hari ini? tapi dia sudah berjanji kan?_ Oke tak apa. Youngjae bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Menunggu sampai Daehyun datang. Menunggu Daehyun menepati janjinya.

Waktu terus bergulir hingga sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan kali ini Youngjae yakin Daehyun tidak akan datang menemuinya. Entah mengapa, tetapi Youngjae merasakan Daehyun akan datang sebentar lagi. Apa itu hanya perasaannya saja, karena nyatanya sejak tadi Youngjae menunggu, Daehyun sama sekali tidak datang ke tokonya atau memang perasaannya benar adanya jika Daehyun sebentar lagi akan datang ke tokonya. Youngjae tidak tahu. Youngjae tidak bisa berpikir lebih banyak lagi karena dia sudah benar-benar lelah. Mengurus banyak pelanggan sendirian, karena Bibi Lee hanya menggantikannya sementara dan sekarang ia harus menunggu kedatangan Daehyun hingga tengah malam seperti ini. Kesetiaan Youngjae benar-benar harus diacungi jempol.

Youngjae bangkit dari duduknya dan rasa nyeri itu langsung menjalar ke pantatnya lalu menuju kakinya. Duduk selama kurang lebih 4 jam tanpa melakukan apapun membuat tubuh bagian bawah Youngjae nyeri luar biasa. Youngjae yang tidak kuat berdiri, karena rasa nyeri dan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya, kembali mendudukkan pantatnya perlahan. Jung Daehyun keterlaluan karena tidak menepati janjinya untuk datang atau Youngjae yang terlalu berlebihan mengharapkan kedatangan Jung Daehyun. Tidak tahu. Youngjae malas berpikir, yang ingin Youngjae lakukan sekarang hanyalah beres-beres, lalu pulang, dan tidur nyaman dikasur empuk apartemennya, setelahnya menyumpah serapahi dan merutuki Daehyun tanpa henti dan untuk sekarang Youngjae tidak bisa marah. Badannya terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan emosi.

Dengan mengumpulkan segala kekuatan yang tersisa, Youngjae bangkit meskipun sekarang giliran kakinya yang kesemutan. Youngjae berjalan tertatih dengan berpegangan pada rak-rak penyimpanan bunga hanya untuk membereskan tokonya. Youngjae harus melakukannya, karena ia sudah tidak betah lagi dan ingin segera pulang. Youngjae ingin mengumpat, tetapi bahkan hanya sekedar menggerakkan mulut saja Youngjae malas setengah mati. Setelah beres-beres seadanya, Yoo Youngjae berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya dengan gerakan yang amat sangat pelan, dan menutupnya dengan gerakan yang sama pula. Youngjae sudah berjalan dengan sedikit normal karena kaki kesemutannya sudah mulai membaik, walaupun masih tersisa rasa nyeri di sana. Berjalan seperti orang mabuk menuju halte bus. Disaat kantuk kembali ingin menyerangnya, Youngjae dikagetkan oleh suara klakson mobil yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya. Dengan mata sayu, Youngjae menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan seketika matanya terbuka sempurna ketika melihat siapa pelaku yang dengan tidak sopan menge- _bell_ -nya ditengah malam seperti ini, "JUNG DAEHYUN?!"

Daehyun segera turun dari mobilnya dan berlari ke arah Youngjae. Dengan napas yang tersengal dia mencoba berbicara kepada Youngjae yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, " _M-mian_ … _mi-an_ … _jeong_ … hhhh… _mal mianhae_ … Youngjae-ah… hhh…" Daehyun berusaha mengontrol napasnya agar ia dapat berbicara dengan benar. Setelah beberapa tarikan napas, akhirnya napasnya mulai membaik. "aku benar-benar sibuk seharian ini… ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan… maafkan aku Jae-ah… aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak menepati janjiku… walaupun sangat terlambat, yah aku tahu itu, tapi aku datang kan? Aku menepati janjiku… dan sekarang – tunggu! K-kau… kau… menungguku?! Sampai tengah malam begini?! _Jinjja_?!" Ah benar! Untuk apa Youngjae masih berada di tokonya sampai tengah malam begini jika bukan karena menunggu kedatangannya… kedatangan Daehyun. Si penghutang tentunya merasa sangat senang jika itu benar, tetapi entahlah jika ia hanya terlalu percaya diri. Daehyun sejujurnya sangat mengharapkan hal itu. Sangat berharap jika pada kenyataannya Youngjae memang menunggunya. Bukankah itu sangat romantis?

"A-apa?! A-apa kau bilang?! Untuk apa aku menunggumu?! Kurang kerjaan sekali! Lebih baik aku pulang dan tidur di apartemenku, daripada menunggu penghutang sepertimu… ck… lagipula aku pulang tengah malam seperti ini karena ada… a-ada… ada yang mengirim persediaan bunga tadi. Dia terlambat mengirimkan bunganya kepadaku… jadi… jadi aku menunggunya, makanya aku baru pulang sekarang… kau mengerti?! Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri!" rasa kantuk Youngjae lenyap dengan sempurna. Tidak ada rasa lelah, kantuk, ataupun yang lainnya karena melihat kedatangan Daehyun. Otaknya yang dari tadi meraung minta diistirahatkan, mendadak dapat bekerja memikirkan kebohongan yang sekiranya pantas untuk menutupi keadaan yang sebenarnya. Sangat tidak mungkin jika Youngjae berkata jujur. Mau taruh di mana mukanya?

"Ah begitu kah?" Tak dapat dipungkiri jika Daehyun merasa sedikit kecewa. Jika dipikir-pikir untuk apa Youngjae menunggunya? Iya kan? "Baiklah… baiklah… oh iya ini uangnya. Err sebenarnya aku bisa memberikan ini besok, tapi karena aku sudah berjanji kepadamu dan aku merasa… entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa kau masih ada di tokomu, makanya aku kemari walau tengah malam begini… hahaha dan benar kau masih di sini…" Daehyun menyodorkan uang 2.800 Won yang ia ambil dari dompetnya dan menyerahkan kepada Youngjae yang menatapnya… Daehyun tidak tahu tatapan apa itu. Tatapan Youngjae tidak bisa diartikan. Mengapa Youngjae menatapnya seperti itu?

 _Daehyun… kau juga merasakannya? Kau tahu Dae, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku merasa kau akan datang… aku tidak tahu apakah ini ikatan batin atau hanya kebetulan… tapi… aku senang…_ Youngjae berkata dalam hati. Melamunkan kejadian yang membuatnya benar-benar terkejut. Jika ini memang ikatan batin, bisakah Youngjae dipersatukan dengan Daehyun? Bisakah mereka bersatu… untuk selamanya? Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Menyadarkan dirinya dari pikiran mustahilnya, " _Ne ne… gomawoyo…_ " Youngjae menerima uang tersebut dan hanya bisa membalas perkataan Daehyun seadanya.

"Tidak masalah… ah iya bagaimana kau akan pulang? Ini bahkan – omo! Ini sudah hampir jam 1 pagi, jam segini bus pasti sudah tidak ada… dan sepertinya kau tidak membawa kendaraan… jadi… apa kau mau ku antarkan pulang?"

" _N-nde_?!"

"A-apa? Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mengantarkanmu pulang. Apa tidak boleh? Lagipula aku hanya berbuat baik. Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Jadi kau mau atau tidak?!"

"Yak! Kenapa kau membentakku?! Siapa juga yang berpikiran macam-macam. Kenapa kau itu sangat percaya diri dasar penghutang!"

"A-apa? Apa kau bilang?! Aku apa?!"

"Penghutang. Kenapa? Kau tidak terima aku sebut begitu? Bukankah itu kenyataannya."

"Ya Yoo Youngjae!"

"Wae Jung Daehyun!"

Mereka saling berdebat dan membentak satu sama lain ditengah diri hari yang sepi seperti ini. Suara pertengkaran tidak jelas mereka menggantikan suara hewan malam yang sedang mencari makan malamnya. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tidak ada yang mau berkepala dingin. Dua orang ini benar-benar sama-sama keras kepala, egois, dan… saling tidak jujur pada perasaan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan awal pertemuan mereka diisi dengan pertengkaran tidak bermutu. Entah apa yang terjadi jika mereka benar-benar menjadi pasangan nantinya…

Akhirnya ada salah satu diantara mereka yang melunak dan mengalah dan itu adalah Daehyun, "Sudah sudah hentikan aku lelah. Jadi kau mau atau tidak? Bilang ya atau tidak kenapa susah sekali…"

"Tidak!" Yoo Youngjae sang pria manis yang memiliki gengsi luar biasa tinggi.

"Yah yah baiklah terserahmu… aku akan pulang sekarang dengan mobilku yang nyaman dan kau akan pulang sendirian menyusuri jalanan yang gelap… aku hanya berpesan kau harus berhati-hati karena malam ini benar-benar sepi. Kau bahkan lihat sendiri tidak ada satu orang pun yang melintas… hanya ada kita berdua di sini… jadi mungkin kau harus berhati-hati bukan kepada manusia… tapi… kepada… hantu… BOO!" Daehyun benar-benar senang mengerjai Youngjae. Dia tertawa puas dalam hati. Sifat gengsi Yoo Youngjae yang luar biasa itu harus Daehyun luluhkan dengan berbagai cara. Ya contohnya dengan cara menakuti Youngjae seperti ini.

"Jung Daehyun kau ingin ku bunuh!" Youngjae yang menyadari Daehyun sedang mengerjainya segera melayangkan tangannya untuk memukul kepala Daehyun, tetapi tangannya yang mulus dan seputih susu itu mengambang di udara karena Daehyun yang menahannya. Lalu Daehyun menarik tangan itu mendekat, sehingga membuat jarak diantara mereka menipis dan setelahnya… ia menatap Youngjae lekat, lalu sedikit terkekeh saat melihat wajah terkejut Youngjae yang menggemaskan.

"Singkirkan gengsimu itu dan pulang bersamaku… aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang titik! Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun karena aku sudah sangat lelah untuk berdebat denganmu lebih lanjut." Kata Daehyun final. Nadanya yang tegas membuat Youngjae tidak berkutik dan seperti disihir, Youngjae menurut saja saat Daehyun memasukkan tubuh rampingnya ke dalam mobil Audi putih miliknya. Melaju menuju apartemen milik Youngjae di daerah Gangnam.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Aaaaaakkkkk kakak kakak adek adek om om tante tante bapak bapak dan ibu ibu sekalian akhirnya saya updateeeeee yuuuhuuuuuu… maafkan karena baru update sekarang, tapi kan yang penting ini masih tanggal 8, soalnya janji Ly disalah satu tanggal 5,6,7,8… gapapa kan? Soalnya ini masih ada dalam batas tanggal perjanjian hehe /ngeles ae lu thor/

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk review dan terima kasih juga untuk para reviewer setia yang selalu review di setiap chapter… kalian semua yang terbaik /big hug/ dan bagi para sider, Ly yakin suatu saat nanti kalian pasti akan review entah di chapter berapa… kalian juga yang terbaik, karena setidaknya sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca, walaupun tidak mereview, terima kasih sekal lagi buat semuanyaaa…

terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah menunggu, maafkan karena selalu membuat kalian menunggu lama.. TT_TT

Ly masih sangat membutuhkan kritik, saran, atau setidaknya pendapat kalian tentang ff Ly, juga request karena itu penting buat Ly. Biar Ly tau apa maunya kalian…

Oh iya ngomong2 soal request, yg minta **daejae dibanyakin** , ini sudah cukup banyak menurutku, dari chapter kemaren juga daejae moment lebih dari setengah cerita, yg minta di banyakin lagi bilang yow, trus yg minta **dipanjangin ceritanya** , apakah chapter ini masih kurang panjang? Kalo kurang panjang bilang, yg minta **banghim** , maaf kalo chapter ini masih seperti ini TT_TT, maaf belum bisa menyatukan banghim, krn kalian taulah siapa penghambatnya, yg minta **update cepet** , maaf kan Ly karena Ly selalu update lama, maaf maaf maaf banget, yg minta **appa daehyun setuju kalo dae sama jae** , itu masih lama, masih nanti2 wkwk, yg minta **Daehyun ngonfess ke Youngjae** , itu juga masih nanti, yg minta **nc** , no comment, yg minta **lanjut, update dan kawan2nya** , ini udah lanjut sayang… DAN SATU LAGI YANG PALING PENTING, MAAF KAN LY ENGGAK BISA UPDATE WAKTU MALEM MINGGU KEMAREN, SUMPAH LY UDH MERENCANAKANNYA KEMAREN MALEM, TAPI PADA KENYATAANNYA TIDAK BISA TERLAKSANA KARENA CERITA MASIH BELUM SELESAI TT_TT

Sekali lagi yang mau request monggo, silahkan, kalian bebas untuk merequest, dan request bisa disalurkan melalui kota review…

Trus PM dibuka untuk umum, yg mau kepo, yg mau kenalan, yg mau ngebacotin ly, yg mau ini, yg mau itu, SECARA PRIBADI bisa melalui PM… Ly enggak sombong kok ciyus wkwkwk...

YG TERAKHIR, YG AMAT SANGAT PENTING, Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini dan semoga ini sesuai dengan harapan kalian, sekali lagi maafkan typo typo yang terjadi, sumpah serius Ly enggak nyadar kalo ternyata ada typo di chapter2 kemaren, semoga chapter ini typonya berkurang TT_TT

Okeee sampai berjumpa di chapter 6 bye byeeeeeeee mumumumu #kecupbasah

#foreverwithbap


	6. Chapter 6

Title: When Love Come

Author: Ly

Genre: Romance, drama

Main Cast: B.A.P members

Other Cast: Yoo Youngwon, Ahn Hee Yeon a.k.a Hani EXID, Song Jieun, Zhoumi (cast yang lain menyususl)

Rating: T

Type: Chaptered

Disclaimer: This story is mine. Don't plagiarize.

Warning: Boys Love and typo(s)

Summary: Seperti bunga yang merekah. Aku harap perasaanmu padaku seperti itu, tapi… bisakah?

.

.

A/N : setiap moment waktunya beda-beda… mianhaeyo… :'(

.

.

STORY BEGIN

.

.

Chapter 6: I Really Fell In Love With You.

.

.

Pintu studio milik Yongguk terbuka dari dalam. Menampilkan sosok Yongguk yang terlihat berantakan luar biasa. Mata sembab yang super bengkak. Pipi merah. Rambut berantakan. Yongguk kacau. Bang Yongguk kacau karena Kim Himchan. Rapat 5 menit lagi dan sangat tidak mungkin Yongguk menghadiri rapat dengan keadaan seperti ini. Yongguk menolehkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru lorong lantai 8 tempatnya berada sekarang, kosong, tidak ada siapapun – termasuk Junhong dan Jongup yang pergi diam-diam setelah mereka selesai menguping – mungkin karena rapat pemegang saham yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan. Yongguk untuk keseribu kalinya menghela nafasnya lelah. Entahlah, ia hanya yakin bahwa Himunya tidak akan datang pada rapat kali ini. Pria penggemar boneka _tiger_ ini membalikkan badannya lemas untuk kembali masuk ke studionya. Sepertinya mengurung diri di dalam studionya yang gelap akan lebih menyenangkan ketimbang muncul dalam rapat dengan keadaan seperti ini.

.

.

Pintu geser ruang rawat inap Jung Hani terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan 2 sosok pria dan wanita paruh baya – Tuan Besar Jung dan Nyonya Besar Jung – yang membuat Hani terlonjak begitu bahagia. Ia ingin turun dari kasurnya yang menyebalkan dan menghambur kepada kedua orang yang paling disayanginya itu, tetapi Tuan dan Nyonya Besar Jung menahannya terlebih dahulu, "Jangan banyak bergerak dulu sayang… tubuhmu masih lemah… _eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak kepadamu…" kata Nyonya Besar Jung seraya mengelus rambut anaknya sayang.

" _Eomaaaa~~~_ Hani baik-baik saja… sungguh! Lagipula kata Dae _oppa_ Hani sebentar lagi akan sembuh. Jangan seperti ini~! Hani tidak suka~!" Hani mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya manja. Biarlah sifat kekanakannya keluar untuk saat ini, karena rasanya sudah sangat lama perasaan hangat ini tidak muncul dalam benaknya. Sudah sangat lama Hani tidak bermanja-manja dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sudah sangat lama Hani tidak merasakan usapan lembut telapak tangan ibunya pada rambutnya. Sudah sangat lama… lama sekali…

Perasaan hangat yang secara perlahan mengalir melalui darahnya, membuat Sang Nyonya Besar langsung memeluk Hani dengan sangat erat. Darahnya berdesir ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya telah begitu berdosa karena tidak begitu perhatian kepada Hani dulu. Beliau menyadari bahwa selama ini pekerjaan telah membutakannya dan penyakit Hani lah yang menyadarkan hatinya yang sempat sedikit beku. Air mata itu perlahan menuruni pipinya yang masih terihat kencang, "Hani maafkan _eomma_ … _eomma_ tidak bisa merawatmu dengan baik. _Eomma_ selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan _eomma_ hingga menelantarkanmu sampai kau jadi sakit seperti ini. _Eomma_ adalah ibu yang paling buruk di dunia. _Eomma_ begitu bersalah… _eomma_ sungguh minta maaf… maafkan _eomma_ Jung Hani… _eomma_ sangat menyayangimu…"

" _Aniyo_ _eomma_ … Hani memang pernah marah kepada _eomma_ , tapi Hani tahu _eomma_ seperti ini juga demi Hani… Hani mencoba mengerti _eomma_ dan Hani sepenuhnya mengerti bahwa _eomma_ bekerja juga demi kami kan… tidak apa-apa _eomma_ … sungguh tidak apa-apa, karena sekarang yang terpenting _eomma_ sudah ada di samping Hani… sudah ada bersamaku, jadi semua nya tidak masalah… Hani sayaaaangggg sekali kepada _eommaaa_ … eomma _saranghabnidang_ ~~~" Hani membalas pelukan Nyonya Besar Jung tak kalah erat. Sekarang semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi, karena ibunya telah ada di sampingnya dan Hani sungguh berharap setelah ini tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Sedangkan Tuan Besar Jung yang melihat kejadian mengharukan ini dari tempat duduknya, hanya bisa menahan air matanya. Begitu bahagia melihat rasa sayang diantara anak dan istrinya menguar begitu besar. Rasanya kebersamaan ini sudah lama sekali tidak terjadi. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kehangatan ini kembali muncul di dalam keluarganya. Ini awal yang bagus. Ya, mereka akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Membuang semua kenangan pahit dan menggantinya dengan kenangan seindah bunga merekah. Semoga hari-hari yang penuh keindahan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Jung Hani mengulas senyum maklum saat melihat ayahnya hanya diam termangu, " _Appa_ ~! Jangan diam saja~ tidak ingin kah _appa_ memeluk Hani juga~? Hani juga merindukan _appa_ ~" Hani menghadapkan sisi tubuhnya yang masih kosong, tepatnya sisi kanan tubuhnya yang tidak dipeluk siapapun, karena sisi kirinya sudah diisi dengan Nyonya Besar Jung yang tak hentinya memeluknya erat.

"Hahaha… kau ini bicara apa sayang? Tentu saja _appa_ akan memelukmu… sini! Biar _appa_ memelukmu sampai kau tidak bisa bernapas! … _appa_ sangat merindukanmu Hani-ah…" Tuang Besar Jung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghambur memeluk anak perempuan satu-satunya itu. Memiliki dua anak hebat seperti Daehyun dan Hani tidak membuat Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Besar Jung berhenti bersyukur. Ini adalah karunia terindah yang mereka miliki, tatapi hanya ada satu yang kurang, yaitu seorang… cucu. Orang tua mana yang tidak menginginkan seorang cucu, seorang penerus keluarga mereka kelak. Anak dari Daehyun dan Hani.

Setelah lama mareka terdiam, akhirnya Hani mulai bersuara, " _Appa_ … _eomma_ … Hani bosan… Hani ingin berjalan-jalan bersama kalian… _appa eomma_ ayo kita ke taman yang ada di sini… taman di sini indaaaahhhh sekali. _Jinjja_! Daehyun _oppa_ pernah mengajakku ke sana…" kata Jung Hani riang di tengah rasa harunya ketika dipeluk erat oleh kedua orang tuanya seperti ini. Hani tentu saja ingin menangis. Rasa bahagia ini begitu… ahhh bahkan Hani tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Ini terlalu membuatnya bahagia. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis, tetapi tidak di depan kedua orang tuanya, mungkin nanti malam ketika mereka berdua telah terlelap.

"Ah benarkah?! Hahaha _arraseo… arraseo… kajja_!" setelah mereka puas berpelukan, Tuan Besar Jung membopong tubuh Hani yang sudah mulai berisi – tidak ringkih seperti pertama kali Hani sakit – untuk duduk dikursi roda, lalu menaruh selimut dipundaknya dan membelitkannya ke tubuh Hani agar Hani tidak kedinginan dan mereka siap berangkat menuju tempat yang di tuju.

Setelah sampai pada _rooftop_ rumah sakit yang disulap menjadi taman bunga. Hani berteriak senang dan mulai bercanda ria bersama ke dua orang tuanya. Mereka larut dalam suasana sore hari yang indah dan sejuk, sampai tawa Hani tiba-tiba terhenti ketika mata bulatnya melihat orang yang terasa familiar baginya, "Young-youngjae _oppa_ …?" gumam Hani tanpa sadar dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu nak?" Nyonya Besar Jung merasa Hani menggumamkan sesuatu, tetapi tidak begitu terdengar karena suasana taman yang ramai oleh berbagai orang.

"A-ah… _a-aniyo eomma… gwaenchanayo_ …." Hani yakin jika itu Youngjae. Lelaki yang pernah tidak sengaja ia tabrak dan lelaki yang sempat membuatnya tertarik dalam sekali pandang. Iya Hani yakin itu Yoo Youngjae. Walaupun Hani hanya bisa melihat sisi kiri tubuh pria itu dari samping, tetapi Hani sangat yakin bahwa dia adalah pria itu, karena jika dilihat-lihat dari samping seperti ini, wajahnya terlihat sangat mirip dengan Yoo Youngjae, rambut yang sama-sama hitam berponi dan sepertinya bentuk tubuhnya juga sama, tetapi… mengapa Youngjae mengenakan baju rumah sakit sama seperti dirinya? Seingatkan terakhir kali dirinya bertemu dengan Youngjae, lelaki manis itu baik-baik saja, bahkan berjalan dengan sehat dan tegap menuju bagian administrasi. Ini ada yang aneh? Apa Youngjae terkena penyakit secepat itu? entahlah… tetapi sepertinya Hani salah mengenali orang.

.

.

"Haaaaahhhh bosaaaannn sekaliii… aku sungguh ingin pulang… kejam sekali bocah itu mengurungku di rumah sakit seperti ini… tidak taukah bahwa kakaknya yang tampan ini sudah tidak betah di sini. INI BENAR-BENAR MEMBOSANKAN YOO YOUNGJAE KAU TAU ITU?!" Yoo Youngwon berteriak frustasi dan menjambak-jambak rambut hitamnya sendiri. Oh ayolah bahkan Youngwon rasa dirinya sudah sembuh, lalu untuk apa dirinya masih dikurung di dalam rumah sakit seperti ini?! Ini penyiksaan – pikir Youngwon berlebihan.

Untung saja rumah sakit ini memiliki taman yang indah. Setidaknya berdiam diri di taman seperti ini sedikit menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Berdiri menghadap hamparan gedung yang terbetang luas di hadapannya dari atas _rooftop_ seperti ini tidak buruk juga. Seoul ternyata begitu luas, Youngwon baru menyadari hal ini. Melipat tangannya ke pagar pembatas dan menaruh kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pening di sana. Melamunkan apa pun yang terjadi belakangan ini. Yah, Youngjae benar. Pendapat adik satu-satunya itu benar mengenai Youngwon yang sekarang harus lebih memikirkan dirinya sediri. Yoo Youngwon harus mulai berubah mulai dari sekarang. Terima kasih pada suasana yang tenang dan nyaman, sehingga membuat Youngwon dapat berpikir jernih.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit perjalanan menuju apartemen Youngjae, akhirnya mobil Audi putih itu sampai pada salah satu apartemen di daerah Gangnam yang terkenal memiliki tarif yang mahal per sewanya. Jung Daehyun segera memakirkan mobil kesayangannya pada lahan parkir bawah tanah, lalu turun dari mobil dan bergegas membukakan pintu samping tempat Youngjae terlelap. Iya, selama perjalanan Youngjae tertidur, tetapi sebelum itu, dia sempat memberitahukan alamatnya terlebih dahulu kepada sang sopir – Jung Daehyun. Biarlah untuk kali ini Tuang Muda Jung dianggap sebagai sopir. Tak apa, demi Youngjae.

Melihat Youngjae yang masih terlelap dengan begitu manis, membuat jantung Daehyun bergejolak. Jung Daehyun terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya kepada Yoo Youngjae. Ia tersenyum begitu tampan memandang malaikat tak bersayap yang ada di hadapannya ini. Mata terpejam nyaman, bibir _kissable_ yang sedikit terbuka, suara dengkuran halus yang mengalun indah, rambut hitam yang Daehyun yakin rambut itu begitu halus, jatuh begitu saja menutupi mata indahnya yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata, dan kulit mulus seputih susu. Memandangi satu-persatu komponen yang ada di wajah Youngjae membuat pikiran Daehyun kemana-mana. Jujur, untuk saat ini Daehyun sempat berpikiran kotor.

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. _Bukan saat ini Jung Daehyun! Ini bukan saat yang tepat!_ Daehyun terus merapalkan kalimat tersebut untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang tiba-tiba tercemar. Daehyun tidak tahu mengapa dia menjadi seperti ini setelah melihat Youngjae yang tertidur begitu pulas. Entahlah, dimata Daehyun sekarang, Youngjae terlihat bergitu… pasrah dan tak berdaya. _Jung Daehyun sadarlah!_ Pria berumur satu tahun di atas Youngjae tersebut menampar kedua pipinya sendiri dengan kasar. Tuan Muda Jung harus bisa mengontrol hasratnya! Harus! _Oh my God_ bahkan Youngjae baru bertemu dengan Daehyun 2 kali! Setidaknya mereka harus berteman terlebih dahulu. Berteman? Haha… Daehyun sepertinya menemukan ide yang bisa membuatnya semakin dekat dengan Youngjae.

Daehyun masih memandang Youngjae yang tertidur tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Dia berjongkok dan menyelaraskan tubuhnya, lebih tepatnya wajahnya, kepada wajah tertidur Youngjae yang miring tepat ke arahnya, "Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu…" Daehyun bergumam sangat pelan agar tidak membangunkan Yoo Youngjae. Setelahnya dia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan dan memandang Youngjae sekali lagi. "jika aku melakukannya, aku takut kau akan salah paham dan marah kepadaku… tapi jika aku tidak melakukannya, bagaimana kau akan sampai ke kamarmu?" Daehyun merasa serba salah. Ini rumit!

"Ah sudahlah masa bodoh, entah kau marah atau tidak pada akhirnya, itu urusan nanti, yang penting kau harus sudah ada di kasurmu sekarang. Aku tidak tega melihatmu yang kelelahan seperti ini Jae-ah…" setelahnya Daehyun langsung menaruh tangan kanannya ke belakang kepala Youngjae dan tangan kirinya ke belakang lutut Youngjae. Jung Daehyun menggendong Youngjae ala _bridal style_. Ini posisi yang memalukan jika Youngjae terbangun dan menatap matanya dengan jarak dekat seperti ini. Bersyukurlah ini saat yang tepat. Entah apa yang terjadi nanti saat Youngjae terbangun ketika Daehyun masih menggendongnya dengan cara seperti ini.

Setelah Daehyun berhasil menyeimbangkan gendongannya terhadap Youngjae dan menutup pintu mobilnya menggunakan kakinya, ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu apartemen yang ada di parkiran, lalu masuk dan berjalan menuju _lift_ untuk membawanya ke lantai – tunggu! Di mana kamar Youngjae?! Argh _jinjja_! Ini sama saja jika pada akhirnya Daehyun tetap harus membangunkan Youngjae. Hhh… p _abboya_ … baiklah Daehyun harus siap menghadapi Youngjae yang terkejut lalu mengamuk memukulinya hingga babak belur – kemungkinan terburuk, "Jae… Yoo Youngjae… _irrona_ … kau harus ke kamarmu sekarang. Aku tidak tahu di mana kamarmu, jadi bangunlah…"

Youngjae sedikit menggeliatkan badannya karena merasa terusik oleh sebuah suara berat yang terasa sangat dekat dengannya. Suara siapa ini? Sepertinya Youngjae kenal. Youngjae ingin memastikan suara berat tersebut. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat matanya telah terbuka sempurna, "KYAAAAA JUNG DAEHYUUUUNNN!" dan Youngjae semakin beringas menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KYAAAA TURUNKAN AKUUU! JUNG DAEHYUN KAU GILA! YAAAKKKK!"

Youngjae yang memberontak dengan beringas membuat tubuh Daehyun tidak seimbang. Daehyun berusaha sekuat tenaga menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka agar tidak jatuh, "Ya Yoo Youngjae diam! Jangan seperti ini! Bagaimana kalau kita jatuh?! YAAKK YOO YOUNGJAE DIAMLAH DAN DENGAR DULU PENJELASANKU!" Daehyun yang tidak tahan, pada akhirnya berteriak membentak Youngjae dengan keras dan korban pembentakan langsung diam seketika dan tak berkutik. Daehyun yang seperti ini menakutkan juga ternyata. Hhh… bukan maksud Daehyun untuk bertindak kasar, tetapi harus bagaimana lagi untuk menenangkan Yoo Youngjae?! Daehyun sudah menduga pada akhirnya akan jadi serumit ini. "oke… kau sudah tenang…? maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud bertindak kasar, hanya saja aku tidak punya cara lain untuk membuatmu diam. Aku akan menurunkanmu, tapi ku mohon tetaplah tenang… ini sudah sangat larut dan aku tidak mau membuat keributan. Setelah ini aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu…" Daehyun dengan segera menurunkan Youngjae dari gendongannya. Takut Youngjae akan semakin kesal.

"Eo… hhh… baiklah maafkan aku… aku hanya refleks berteriak. Kau tau aku sangat terkejut. Lagi pula kenapa kau melakukannya?!" Youngjae yang sudah turun dari gendongan Jung Daehyun menatap pria pelaku tindak kejahatan – lupakan – itu dengan mata menyipit. Menerka-nerka mengapa Daehyun dengan romantisnya – ini juga lupakan – menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ seperti tadi. Youngjae mengakui walaupun ia terkejut bukan main, tetapi ia merasa – tidak! Yoo Youngjae tidak senang. Ia tidak senang sama sekali. Tidak! Pokoknya tidak! Gengsi Yoo Youngjae kembali muncul.

"Karena kau tertidur begitu pulas, bahkan kau mendengkur begitu keras. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, jadi aku berinisiatif untuk menggendongmu menuju kamarmu, tetapi tepat di depan _lift_ aku sadar bahwa aku tidak tahu di mana kamarmu berada. Kau puas dengan penjelasanku?! Aku hanya berbuat baik. Aku mohon jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku sudah sangat lelah, jadi jangan menambah kadar kelelahanku. Kau mengerti?!" Daehyun sangat berharap alasannya ini dapat diterima oleh Youngjae, karena jika tidak, kepala Daehyun mungkin akan pecah. Teriakan Youngjae tadi benar-benar membuat kepalanya pening. Begitu menusuk hingga membuat telinganya sempat berdengung.

" _Arraseo… arraseo… gomawoyo geurigo mianhaeyo_ … kau bisa pergi sekarang." Youngjae berkata dengan tak acuh-nya kepada Daehyun seakan perbuatannya tidak berarti apapun. Ayolah Youngjae bahkan tidak sejahat itu. Tentu saja perbuatan Daehyun sangat berarti untuknya. Tentu saja Youngjae senang jika Daehyun memperhatikannnya sampai seperti ini. Youngjae hanya malu mengungkapkan perasaan senangnya. Setengah mati Youngjae berusaha menutupinya dengan tingkahnya yang menyebalkan seperti ini. Youngjae bahkan harus tersenyum dalam hati demi menutupi ini semua.

" _M-mwo_?! K-kau bilang apa tadi?! K-kau mengusirku?! Kau mengusirku begitu saja?! Dengan semua yang ku lakukan kau mengusirku dengan seenakmu?! Punggungku sakit karena harus menggendong tubuhmu dan kau… kau… mengusirku Jae… kau… _AISHH JINJJA_!" Daehyun sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi yang berkumpul di ubun-ubunya. Giginya bergemeletuk dan matanya terperjam erat. Menahan semua emosi yang rasanya ingin sekali Daehyun keluarkan. Yoo Youngjae keterlaluan sekali. Bisanya dia seperti itu kepada seorang Jung Daehyun. Lihat apa yang Daehyun dapatkan dari semua pengorbanan tulus yang ia lakukan. Daehyun berkacak pinggang dan menatap Youngjae marah. "dasar tidak bisa menghargai orang." Walaupun itu hanya gumaman, tetapi kata-kata pedas Daehyun sudah mampu menusuk hati kecil Yoo Youngjae. Setelahnya Daehyun berbalik badan – memunggungi Youngjae – dan siap meninggalkan Youngjae sendirian yang masih berdiri terdiam menunggu _lift_ turun ke lantai satu.

Youngjae hanya diam mendengar kalimat menusuk dari mulut Daehyun. Hatinya sakit tentu saja. Sangat sakit malahan, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Youngjae juga tidak bisa mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Youngjae ingin menahan kepergian Daehyun. Ini sudah dini hari dan Youngjae sangat tidak tega membiarkan Daehyun pulang dini hari seperti ini dengan keadaan tubuh yang kelelahan. Youngae ingin sekali menahan tangan Daehyun, ingin sekali, hingga tanpa sadar… "Daehyun…" panggilan halus dari mulut penuh Yoo Youngjae cukup membuat langkah Daehyun terhenti. Daehyun terhenyak dan dengan segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Youngjae yang masih setia memunggunginya. "Daehyun… _kajima_ …"

Daehyun sungguh di uji dengan tingkah Yoo Youngjae yang sangat tidak bisa tebak dan selalu berubah-ubah. Kemarin pagi Youngjae tiba-tiba memeluknya dan sekarang menyuruhnya untuk tidak pergi setelah tadi mengusirnya begitu saja. Apa maunya yang sebenarnya? Apa Youngjae ingin bermain-main dengan Daehyun? Apa Youngjae ingin mempermainkan perasaannya? Jika benar, ini tidak lucu sama sekali. Daehyun sangat kesal tentu saja, tetapi suara halus Youngjae yang mengalun indah membuat Daehyun akhirnya melunak, "Jae kau – "

"Ini sudah dini hari dan kau kelelahan. Aku tidak sejahat yang kau kira. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini… maafkan aku." TING. Tepat pada saat itu pintu _lift_ terbuka. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Youngjae berbalik badan hanya untuk menarik tangan Daehyun dan membawanya ikut masuk ke dalam lift. _Lift_ akhirnya tertutup dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua. Hanya mereka bedua di dalam _lift_ yang dingin dan cukup luas itu.

Kejadian ini terjadi begitu cepat. Daehyun yang ditarik secara paksa – terkesan diseret oleh Youngjae, hanya berdiri linglung di dalam _lift_. Ini apa? Bahkan Daehyun sendiri masih belum sadar bahwa dia hanya berdua saja di dalam _lift_ yang dingin ini bersama Youngjae. Daehyun masih dalam mode mencerna-apa-yang-sedang-terjadi, ketika sebuah tangan hangat yang tadi menggenggamnya, perlahan mulai melepaskan tautan di antara mereka berdua. Daehyun tersentak, lalu menoleh ke arah Youngjae yang memandang lurus ke depan tanpa ekspresi, "A-apa… a-apa yang kau lakukan? K-kau? I-ini… ini apa?"

" _Mianhaeyo_ … aku bicara tidak sopan tadi… aku sedang lelah dan kau melakukan itu kepadaku… jadi… emosiku… yah kau tau maksudku." Cicit Youngjae sangsi. Bagaimana Youngjae tidak sangsi jika Daehyun seperti itu padanya? Ditambah lagi tangan kurang ajar dan otak bejatnya yang menyuruh sendi-sendi tubuhnya untuk menarik –menyeret Daehyun masuk ke dalam _lift_. Hhh… untuk saat ini menatap Daehyun terasa sangat sulit dilakukan, bahkan hanya untuk sedikit melirik pria berkulit tan itu – yang Youngjae tahu ia sedang menatapnya – terasa sangat berat. Jika kalian tahu, Yoo Youngjae sedang malu luar biasa. Darahnya serasa mendidih dan otak bejatnya ingin segera meledak. Jung Daehyun begitu memberikan pengaruh fantastis pada tubuh dan pikiran Yoo Youngjae.

"Jae… kau… merah?"

"Marah? Tidak… tidak… aku tidak marah…"

"Kau tuli? Me-rah… Yoo Youngjae merah… itu… wajahmu… wajahmu merah Jae."

"Kau buta? Aku tidak merah… biasa saja seperti ini, apanya yang merah?!"

"Berkacalah pada dinding _lift_. Lihat bahkan merambat sampai telingamu."

Yoo Youngjae sangat sadar bahwa wajahnya benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus. Tidak perlu Daehyun ingatkan lagi, karena Youngjae sudah mengetahui keadaannya sendiri dan sangat tidak mungkin jika Youngjae mengakui keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Menyangkal dan menyangkal. Sangkal apapun yang dikatakan Daehyun, karena menurutnya itu lebih baik ketimbang rasa malu yang harus ia tanggung, "Mungkin aku hanya kedinginan… tidak biasanya _AC lift_ seperti ini…" Dasar Yoo Youngjae bodoh.

PLUK

"Lihat… kurang baik apa aku terhadapmu… dan kau masih saja jahat padaku, bahkan dari awal kita bertemu kau sudah membentakku… huft…" setelah membungkus pundak Youngjae menggunakan jaket kulit miliknya, Daehyun berkata dengan nada yang sedikit merajuk dan itu sukses membuat Youngjae gemas setengah mati. Sekali lagi Daehyun berhasil mengobrak-abrikkan hati lemahnya. Yoo Youngjae benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jung Daehyun.

"Maka dari itu, untuk menebus semua dosaku, aku mengizinkanmu menginap di apartemenku – hanya untuk malam ini saja… lagi pula aku tidak tega melihatmu pulang dini hari dengan keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini… sepertinya kau benar-benar kelelahan Dae…" Akhirnya Youngjae berani menolehkan pandangannya dan menatap Daehyun yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini sebenarnya adalah hari pengangkatan sekaligus peresmian Daehyun menjadi pemilik selanjutnya Jung Interior –perusahaan ayahnya. Maka dari itu, ia datang terlambat menemui Youngjae, karena pesta tidak jelas yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Daehyun. Daehyun sejujurnya tidak suka acara-acara atau pesta-pesta perusahaan yang ayahnya adakan, kapanpun itu.

"Eo… kau benar… ini hari yang sangat melelahkan bagiku Jae… tapi aku tetap menepati janji ku kan hehe… entah bagaimana tadi jika saat aku datang kau tidak ada, tapi syukurlah kau masih ada di sana haha…" Daehyun berkata dengan canggung. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya memang terasa gatal karena keringatnya dan tersenyum kikuk pada Youngjae yang menatapnya seraya terkikik manis. Ah… ini suasana yang menyenangkan.

"Hahaha… _arraseoyoo~ gomawoyo_ Daehyun-ssi~"

.

.

TBC

.

.

KYAAAAAAAAA GEMEZ SAMA DAEJAE! Hi hi hi Ly is back! –kayak anak enggak berdosa -_- – maaf semuanya karena ilang/telat update selama sebulan, atau hampir 2 bulan enggak update… Ly harus ngurusin dan nyelesaiin tanggung jawab yang lainnya dulu (organisasi, kepanitian, dan yang paling buruk UAS), maaf ya karena Ly harus fokus dulu sama tanggung jawab yang lain dan hasilnya enggak update ini ff… dan sekarang semuanya udah selesaaaiiii yuhuuuuuu yeyyyyy Ly udah libur, liburnya sampe september wakakakakkakakakakakkaakakkak – ngakak sampe lebaran – oh iya selamat menunaikan Ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya, semoga puasanya lancar dan diterima oleh Allah amiinn… karena Ly juga puasa, sebenernya takut mau buat ff wkwk, buat ff bikin batal puasa enggak sih?! Insya Allah enggak ya, yg penting kan enggak ada adengan "itu"nya you nam'in? chaeyah…

Oke ini sudah Ly update dan Ly sangat berharap kalian suka… tapi maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan… maaf jika membuat kalian menunggu lama – emang ada yg nunggu? Ly ngarep wkwk – maaf juga karena banyak typo yang terjadi… terima kasih bagi yang sudah follow dan fav, terutama bagi yg sudah review, terima kasih banyak karena sudah menyempatkan untuk review… kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan dan yang paling penting review juseyo…

Udh cukup segitu, Ly gak tau harus ngomong apa lagi, Ly lagi enggak bisa ngebacot panjang kayak sebelumnya hari ini. karena ini udah maleeemmm bgt dan mata udh enggak bisa di ajak kompromi, maka dari itu Ly undur diri, bye semuanya, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya… love you all…

#foreverwithbap


End file.
